NightShade
by Aria Baerose
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la Mujer Maravilla y Batman tuvieran una hija? Y para poder protegerla la enviaran lejos privándola de saber quienes son sus verdaderos padres ¿Pero cuanto tiempo podrán ocultarle la verdad? ¿Podrán contener a esa poderosa niña que desea saber todo sobre quien es realmente y de donde viene? ***Batman&WW, con personajes de Young Justice y el mundo de DC Comics
1. La Niña

**(Mansión Wayne 11:00 pm) **

"No quiero perderla."

"Tampoco deseo perderla, pero está es la única forma en que estará segura. Ya viste lo que sucedió está noche, sí nos hubiéramos retrasado sólo unos minutos más ella hubiera muerto."  
"Lo sé" dijo la mujer tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras besaba la frente de la pequeña niña que sostenía en sus brazos. El hombre a su lado observó a la niña unos instantes, ella era tan pequeña y hermosa, nunca pensó que una persona pudiera significar tanto para él. La puerta del salón se abrió de imprevisto y un hombre, ya entrado en años y de aspecto elegante se dirigió a ellos.

"Ya es hora señor. Todo está dispuesto para el viaje de la pequeña."

"Gracias Alfred" dijo mientras volteaba hacia la mujer "Diana... debemos dejarla ir"  
La mujer soltó un sollozo mientras le entregaba la pequeña, el hombre la abrazo tiernamente y susurrándole al oído le dijo: "Todo estará bien" Entrego a la bebé a los brazos de Alfred y cuando este salió de la habitación sintió como una parte de su corazón se desvanecía. Todas esas noches oscuras patrullando Ciudad Gótica, todas esas amenazas que había detenido y nada de eso había sido suficiente para proteger lo que más le importaba. Volteó a la mujer que estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza, ella sentía lo mismo que él, colocó una mano en su hombro y le aseguro que todo iba estar bien.

**(Isla Themyscira 13 años después) **

"Alice detente en este instante" las palabras de la Reina Amazona seguramente habían sido escuchadas por toda la isla, sin embargo la niña continuo escalando la gran montaña que tenía al frente.

"Lo siento mi Reina" respondió mientras trataba de alcanzar unas rocas para elevarse más alto "Pero han dudado de mi fortaleza y debo probarles que se equivocan."

Un par de amazonas dejaron escapar un par de carcajadas lo cual hizo que la Reina se molestara aún más. Alice logro llegar hasta una roca lo suficientemente grande para descansar, al sentarse en ella levanto su mirada y pudo observar la entrada a una cueva a unos metros de ahí. Se puso de pie y decidió avanzar hacia ella, cuando la Reina observó que la niña se dirigía a la cueva ordeno al resto de las amazonas que lanzaran sus flechas en señal de advertencia; una de ellas hizo que varios rocas se desprendieran de su lugar lo cual provocó que Alice cayera sin poder aferrarse a nada. Rodó varios metros hasta que su cabeza se encontró con los pies de la Reina, trato de convocar una sonrisa pero la mirada fría de esta la congelo por completo.

"En los últimos años he perdido la paciencia más veces que en todo el pasado milenio. Y siempre es por algo que lleva tú nombre." Dijo la Reina con una mirada que solo mostraba frialdad y enojo.

"Mi Señora..."

"Silencio" respondió bruscamente "Ese no es el comportamiento de una guerrera amazona; no puedes hacer lo que quieras sin afrontar las consecuencias. Debes aprender a ser responsable o nunca lograras nada. ¿Está claro?"

"Si, mi Reina" respondió la chica con la cabeza baja.

"Ahora puedes irte. Ayudaras en los establos el resto de la semana."

"Mi Señora... Esa cueva…"

"No es nada" respondió alterada "No debes acercarte a ella o pasaras el resto del mes en aislamiento."

"De acuerdo, mi Reina"

Se alejó del trono y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia los establos, no quería que ninguna de las otras novatas se diera cuenta de su castigo o les daría más razones para burlarse de ella. Nunca había logrado entender porque ella era la única a la que molestaban, siempre pensó que era porque no había nacido en la isla como muchas de las otras chicas, la provocaban porque sabían que Alice nunca se rendía cuando trataba de demostrar que era igual de fuerte que todas las demás, aunque fuera la más joven de todas. Creían que era débil solo porque no era de ese lugar y era la más pequeña de todas, pero ella estaba segura de que era tan capaz como muchas de las otras incluso mejor.

Limpiar los establos. Ese era uno de los castigos más humillantes, incluso peor que el aislamiento. Alice lo sabía, había sufrido todos los castigos posibles que se le pudieran dar a una amazona; excepto ser desterrada. Deseaba nunca tener que experimentar eso.

Tomo varios cepillos y se acercó a los caballos, acariciándolos y dándoles comida. Esa era la única parte que le gustaba de estar ahí.

"Se supone que debes limpiar" dijo una voz. Alice se sobresaltó y se alejó de los animales pensando que tal vez era la reina vigilando su castigo. "Tranquila no te delatare". Una mujer alta de cabello largo estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Artemis" dijo Alice con felicidad, "me alegra tanto verte pensé que volverías hasta la próxima semana"

"Era una misión simple. Escuche lo que hiciste dime que le cerraste la boca a las otras chicas"

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Alice, sabía que Artemis la comprendería. Ella siempre estaba de su lado no importaba que, era lo más cercano que tenía a una mejor amiga o hermana mayor o… bueno no importaba era la persona que más le importaba en toda la isla y estaba segura que ella sentía lo mismo.

"Bueno… estuve realmente cerca de llegar hasta la cima. Pero me distraje con una pequeña cueva" la cara de Artemis cambio a una expresión seria en cuanto menciono a la cueva, "entonces la Reina le dijo a las demás que me detuvieran y aquí estoy, cumpliendo castigos de nuevo. ¿Qué hay en la cueva?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque todas las novatas tenemos prohibido acercarnos a los lugares más importantes pero sabemos que son; pero la reina me prohíbo acercarme a este aunque me aseguro que no era absolutamente nada" Alice noto como el rostro de Artemis se mostraba confundido como si estuviera decidiendo que clase de respuesta debería darle.

"No es nada. Solo es peligroso subir hasta ese lugar especialmente para alguien tan pequeña como tú", Alice hizo una mueca "es solo una broma; ahora termina de limpiar y mañana te llevare a cabalgar temprano"

Cuando Artemis se fue, Alice pasó el resto del día limpiando todo lo que podía y escondiéndose cada vez que alguna de las otras chicas jóvenes se acercaba. "Sera una larga semana" pensó. Al caer la noche mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Alice no podía dejar de pensar en la cueva; generalmente no le gustaba mucho explorar la isla pero por alguna razón no podía sacarse ese lugar de la mente quizás era por la prohibición de la reina. Tenía la costumbre de siempre ir contra de las reglas, aunque no quisiera hacerlo siempre terminaba rompiendo alguna era como un don natural.

No pudo dormir. Miraba la luna por la ventana, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Pensó en la Reina, en Artemis y en sus… sus padres, quien quiera que fuesen; desde pequeña le preguntaba a la Reina como había llegado a la isla y ella siempre le respondía "Los Dioses te trajeron", después de varios años con la misma respuesta trato de presionar por la verdad y todas le dijeron, incluso Artemis que solamente importaba donde estaba ahora. Si le importaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en donde había estado antes de donde había venido. La cueva, la cueva… necesitaba ir a la cueva.

Se levantó y se vistió. Iba despacio por los caminos vigilando que nadie la siguiera y nadie la viera, a veces ser pequeña tenía sus ventajas. Tardo un poco en llegar a la base de la montaña estaba oscuro pero por suerte la luna iluminaba la montaña. Comenzó a escalar, con cada movimiento dudaba un poco más ¿Qué pasaría si la descubrieran? ¿Valía la pena pasar un mes aislada solo por esto?… Se detuvo por unos instantes, "al menos en aislamiento no tendré que ver a las demás" se dijo mientras renovaba la marcha. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva se volteo para observar la luna, a juzgar por su posición era casi media noche, respiro hondo y se adentró en la cueva.


	2. La Cueva

Camino en la oscuridad por al menos diez minutos; se reprimió por no traer algo con que iluminarse, esperaba no encontrarse con ningún agujero. Estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar cuando observo una luz al frente, estaba a varios metros parecía una antorcha o una fogata no estaba segura. Siguió caminando sin perder de vista la luz con cada paso se agrandaba más, hasta que la vio por completo era una fogata ubicada en una fosa no muy profunda pero bastante amplia. Alice observo la paredes estaban llenas de dibujos bastante confusos y sin sentido; se acercó más a la fogata esperando encontrar a la persona que la había iniciado.

"Sabía que vendrías" un eco resonó por la cueva causándole escalofríos, "solo era cuestión de tiempo. Hipólita no iba poder detenerte para siempre"

"Muéstrate" grito Alice, desenfundando el pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevaba escondido. Una mujer alta, de cabello rizado con un rostro hermoso emergió de las sombras. "¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que vendría?"

"Tranquila Alice", sintió un escalofrió cuando dijo su nombre no porque lo sabía sino por la forma en que lo pronunciaba como si fuera algo malo. "Soy Menalippe, Oráculo de las Amazonas yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo incluso aquello que aun nadie sabe… Hiciste bien en venir… Lo ibas a hacer tarde o temprano… Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas"

Estaba paralizada. Esa mujer la conocía seguramente mucho mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía, y lo sabía todo, sabia de todas las veces que había roto las reglas, sabía que esa misma mañana había tratado de llegar a la cueva, sabía lo que había hablado con Artemis… sabia… acaso lo sabía… "¿Cómo llegue a la isla?"

"Atrevida. Hablas sin rodeos. Igual a tu madre" el rostro de Alice mostro por completo sus emociones. ¿Acababa de compararla con su madre? ¿Entonces si tenía una madre? Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido había estado en otro lugar antes de la isla, había tenido una madre y seguramente también un padre… pero entonces como es que había terminado en este lugar.

"Mi madre" dijo al fin, "dime por favor… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me dejo en este lugar? ¿Tengo un padre también?"

"Ella también nació aquí, pero hace muchos años incluso antes de que tu nacieras que decidió dejar Themyscira", Menalippe miro las llamas danzando como tratando de decidir si de verdad debía contarle todo eso. "No puedo decirte su nombre… eso es algo que tú tienes que buscar"

Alice se quedó mirándola analizando toda la información que le había dado, en verdad Menalippe si lo sabía todo, si conocía todo su pasado también conocía el de las demás e incluso su futuro; pero si era tan importante como es que había terminado encerrada en esa cueva como es que nadie nunca la había mencionado. Alice la miro su cabello casi le cubría todo el rostro, pero no podía cubrir lo hermosa que era. "¿Por qué estás aquí encerrada?"

Su lenguaje corporal cambio antes parecía gentil incapaz de hacer daño ahora Alice estaba segura de que si se acercaba seguramente la lastimaría.

"Ellas no lo soportaron" dijo con la mirada fija en el fuego, "No quisieron seguir escuchándome, me empezaron a odiar, me prohibían hablar. Hasta que me maldijeron y me encerraron en este lugar. Hipólita lo hizo" su mirada había cambiado ahora solo irradiaba odio. Alice deseo no haber dicho nada podría haber seguido hablando de su madre, pero no tenía que hacer la pregunta que la volvería loca. Era su don.

Menalippe la volvió a ver, un odio ardía en sus ojos "Tu pagaras", grito mientras se lanzaba sobre Alice; esta la esquivo y trato de correr a la salida, Menalippe le tomo la pierna y la derribo colocándose sobre ella, Alice se la quitó de encima con facilidad era pequeña pero siempre había sido fuerte. Cuando Menalippe iba lanzarse de nuevo una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

"Detente ahora", Menalippe se detuvo observando fijamente en la mujer que estaba en la entrada; Alice nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver a la Reina como en ese momento.

"Tu. Es tu culpa," dijo mientras se alejaba y se ocultaba de nuevo en las sombras. La Reina observo a Alice tirada en el suelo, estaba segura de lo que seguía: aislamiento por lo menos de dos meses. Pero si iba ser castigada al menos ahora tendría respuestas.


	3. ¿Quién es Alice?

Por alguna extraña razón el trono de la Reina se veía aún más intimidante después de la media noche incluso la mirada de la Reina era tan fría que podría haberla congelado en ese momento, pero solo se limitó a una pregunta: "¿Por qué Alice?", ella estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta retórica, "te dije claramente que te alejaras de ese lugar y tú fuiste directo a él. Ella pudo haberte lastimado, estaba a punto de hacerlo antes de que yo llegar. Eres solo una niña como puedes hacer…"

"No soy una niña" dijo Alice levantando la mirada, por un momento el rostro de Hipólita se llenó de asombro, luego volvió a ser frio. "Sé muy bien que cometí un error, que nunca debí haber ido a ese lugar y aceptare mi castigo. Pero honestamente mi Reina no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho", Artemis entro en el salón en ese momento lo cual le dio confianza para seguir hablando. "Si es cierto que Menalippe lo sabe todo, y si las cosas que me dijo son verdad entonces no me arrepiento; ya que acabo de descubrir que mi madre fue una amazona pero lo más importante es que descubrí que tengo una. ¿Por favor dígame su nombre? Sé muy bien que usted lo sabe"

"Ella fue desterrada" respondió la Reina fríamente "no debo mencionar su nombre, pero tú eres hija de una amazona y no debes ser castigada por los errores de tu madre por ello te acogimos aquí" la Reina la observo por un momento era pequeña para ser una amazona pero no tanto para una niña de catorce años, su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos azul oscuro aún tenían ese brillo que le había visto desde que era una bebé, por un momento comprendió lo que Alice sentía. "Debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, me disculpo por eso. Pero no justifica lo que has hecho esta noche"

"Lo sé… aislamiento por…"

"Una semana", Alice se sorprendió al escuchar esto. "Comienza esta noche, repórtate con Mala en la torre". Mientras Alice salía del salón, Artemis se acercó a la Reina, esta última ya sabía lo que esperaba.

"¿Desterrada, mi Señora?" dijo Artemis mirándola con osadía. "No cree que sería mejor decir la verdad y terminar con la farsa. Ella merece…"

"Merece ser protegida. Le prometí a mi hija que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera, la verdad solamente le traería dolor y la alejaría de Themyscira. No perderé a mi nieta de la misma manera que perdí a mi hija" la Reina bajo la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el trono, Artemis supo que era el momento de retirarse.

"Con todo respeto señora" dijo Artemis al salir, "Diana no está perdida"

El aislamiento no era tan malo después de todo, era como un pequeño descanso de todas las tareas y los trabajos, solo que estabas en una torre y no podías salir; al menos tenían libros, Alice amaba leer. Al segundo día de confinamiento, estaba sentada en la ventana con un libro en el regazo cuando escucho un sonido familiar, un sonido que hace casi un año no escuchaba, era el sonido de un avión pequeño. "Cassie" fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Para Alice después de Artemis, Cassie era una de las amazonas que más quería. Hace varios años había decidido dejar la isla para ayudar a unos mortales o al menos eso es lo que ella le había dicho, después de eso visito la isla varias veces aunque no el último año. Mientras Alice pensó en todas las cosas que harían juntas se olvidó del pequeño detalle que estaría encerrada cinco días más. "No puedo creerlo" dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Se había resignado a no poder ver a su amiga hasta que cerca del atardecer llamaron a su puerta, lo cual era solo cortesía ya que se habría desde afuera. Al abrirse una rubia alta surgió con una amplia sonrisa. Alice la abrazo fuertemente.

"Espera… ¿Cómo es que has podido entrar?" dijo soltándola.

"Convencí a la Reina de que me dejara darte una pequeña visita, no fue fácil pero lo logre", dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, "ahora dime que hiciste para meterte en este problema". Alice le relato todo a su amiga desde el reto de las otras para subir la montaña hasta la discusión sobre su madre con la Reina. "No puedo creerlo", dijo Cassie al fin.

"Yo tampoco podía hasta que la Reina lo afirmo todo. Tienes que ayudarme, eres la única que conoce el mundo de los mortales si mi madre fue desterrada tiene que estar en él"

"Lo lamento… pero no conozco ninguna amazona desterrada viviendo en ese mundo… de hecho a ninguna", Cassie dijo esto mientras jugaba con su cabello, Alice conocía esa señal ella estaba mintiendo; desde que tenía memoria Cassie siempre jugaba con su cabello cuando iba decir una mentira o inventar excusas, lo hacía involuntariamente por eso Alice nunca se lo había mencionado.

"Lo entiendo" dijo sentándose junto a ella, "creo que tendré que investigar por mi cuenta cuando salga de aquí. ¿Cuándo te iras?"

"Mañana al amanecer", le respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Porque?"

"Por ninguna razón… porque no me cuentas sobre tus viajes". Alice escuchaba mientras Cassie le hablaba de las aventuras que había tenido y del equipo del que ahora formaba parte, pero tenía su mente en otro lugar. Planeaba algo que seguramente la enfrentaría a su gran miedo de ser desterrada de Themyscira pero si lo lograba valdría la pena ese sacrificio. La luna ya estaba en lo alto cuando Cassie se despidió, le dijo que dormiría unas horas antes de partir y le prometió que volvería a visitarla lo antes posible no sin antes hacer que Alice le prometiera que no estaría en aislamiento la próxima vez que viniera.

"Te lo juro", le dijo al fin. Cuando esta se fue Alice corrió a su cama y comenzó a desmontarla quitándole todas las mantas y rompiendo algunas de las tablas.

Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer cuando Alice termino su escalera improvisada de mantas y tablas, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente larga para llegar a la base de la torre. Tomo una pequeña bolsa de tela y la lleno con ropa y un poco de comida que había sobrado de la cena, las armas estaban prohibidas en la torre e ir a la armería era arriesgado así que debía marcharse sin ellas.

Se acercó al marco de la ventana y observo la isla lentamente, esto era todo lo que ella había conocido, era su hogar y aunque solamente le importaran pocas de las amazonas ellas eran su familia; dudo por unos momentos de verdad iba a abandonar este lugar solo para ir en busca de algo que podría no existir. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, "Debo hacerlo" se dijo, "o nunca podre estar en paz." Lanzo la escalera por la ventana y comenzó a descender lentamente.

El avión de Cassie estaba en la plaza principal justo al frente del Palacio de la Reina, la entrada al avión estaba abierta justo como Alice lo había imaginado; ahora el único problema era un par de amazonas que montaban guardia. Se acercó al avión tratando de mantenerse oculta, necesitaba una distracción para poder correr hasta él; estaba pensando cuando recordó algo que había hecho hace algunos años; como siempre tratando de cumplir un reto que le habían impuesto las demás, estaban practicando arquería y le dijeron que no sería capaz de lanzar una flecha por encima del Palacio de la Reina que era demasiado alto, Alice tomo un arco y lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas apuntando lo más alto que podía. La flecha salió estaba segura que sobrevolaría el palacio pero no fue así, la flecha golpeo en las estatuas que descansaban encima de las columnas que sostenían el techado del Palacio, destruyo un rostro, un par de brazos e incluso una túnica; aun ahora no comprendía como una simple flecha pudo causar tanto daño, y la Reina no quiso escuchar explicaciones, paso en aislamiento dos semanas por eso.

Observo el suelo a su lado y encontró una roca lo suficientemente grande para causar todo el daño que la flecha había hecho, busco una posición en la que pudiera observar bien el palacio, calculo un poco y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo la roca y deseo que diera en el blanco. Lo hizo, su plan funciono, funciono mejor de lo que esperaba; con golpe certero y la estatua completa se vino abajo, el estruendo conmociono a las amazonas que montaban guardia y salieron corriendo justo en el mismo momento que Alice corría hacia el avión. Era un avión pequeño pero en la parte trasera había suficiente espacio para esconderse, otra ventaja de ser pequeña era que te podías colocar en lugar pequeños con facilidad.

El amanecer llego rápidamente y Alice escucho como todas las amazonas se despedían de Cassie y le pedían que volviera pronto; Cassie subió al avión y cerró la puerta de entrada, Alice la observaba por una rendija por suerte no miro atrás ni un solo momento solamente se sentó al frente de los controles, en pocos minutos los motores comenzaron a rugir y el avión comenzó a elevarse con fuerza. Cassie agito su mano por la ventana en un signo de despedida y luego puso rumbo al océano.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Alice comprendiera que su plan había funcionado, había salido de Themyscira y estaba rumbo a un lugar del cual solo había oído historias y cuentos, un lugar peligroso y completamente diferente a todo lo que había conocido, pero era el lugar donde encontraría la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho desde hace tiempo… ¿Quién es Alice?


	4. Un Nuevo-Extraño Mundo

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que despegaron de la isla y Cassie no la había descubierto, volaba tranquilamente con la mirada fija en el horizonte. "Volar aviones es realmente aburrido" pensó Alice mientras trataba de buscar una posición más cómoda sin moverse mucho; se preguntó si las amazonas ya sabían que no estaba en la torre, "Seguramente no" se dijo, tal vez no lo averiguarían o tal vez no les importaba realmente.

Desde pequeña siempre había sentido ese rechazo de parte de las otras, como si ella fuera una peste que tienes que evitar antes de que te contagie y jamás pudo comprender porque; sabía que no era solamente porque no había nacido ahí había algo más Alice lo sabía, se lo había preguntado a Artemis muchas veces mientras entrenaban pero ella nunca le daba una respuesta concreta solo decía cosas como "Eres especial" o "Ser diferente no tiene nada de malo", Alice apreciaba eso pero no ayudaba a responder todas sus preguntas. Así que tuvo que conformarse con ser diferente y demostrarle a las otras que eso no le impedía ser igual que ellas en todos los aspectos, eso la hizo fuerte y osada y por supuesto la metió en muchos problemas con la Reina. La Reina tal vez ella si se daría cuenta de su ausencia, pero seguramente le alegrara no tener un desastre como Alice en su isla.

Estaba sumergida en sus ideas y pensamientos cuando una voz la despertó, era una voz masculina que sonaba algo agitada, "Wonder Girl ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos una emergencia en Ciudad Gótica".

"¿Wonder Girl? Cassie se hace llamar Wonder Girl ella no lo menciono", pensó Alice mientras escuchaba el resto de la conversación.

"Aqualad", respondió Cassie, "llegare a Ciudad Gótica en menos de diez minutos".

"Aqualad" se dijo Alice, según las historias que Cassie le había contado la noche anterior era el líder del equipo, aunque Cassie dejo por fuera que hacia exactamente el equipo, solo menciono unos detalles sobre misiones y ayudar a la gente, claro tocándose el cabello por lo que Alice supo que estaba mintiendo; pero en ese momento estaba pensando su plan así que no le obligo a decir la verdad, deseo haberlo hecho así sabría algo sobre ese lugar en el que aterrizarían en menos de diez minutos.

El estómago de Alice se encogió, que si esto había sido una muy mala idea no sabía que había adelante y no podía volver atrás, se sintió mareada y deseo llorar pero se contuvo y levanto la cabeza, "eres fuerte y valiente" se dijo "no te rindas ahora". Estaba dándose ánimos cuando el avión dio un giro que provoco que Alice se golpeara y soltara un pequeño grito, por suerte Cassie estaba tan concentrada en tratar de mantener el avión en alto que no escucho nada.

"Estoy siendo atacada, Aqualad ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Varios miembros de la Liga de la Injusticia están atacando la Ciudad, tomo control de todas las armas de la policía. Necesitamos detenerlo antes de que lastimen a los civiles"

"Estoy en camino"

Cassie se acercó a un parque lo suficientemente grande para aterrizar el avión, abrió la compuerta y salió corriendo rápidamente, Alice salto de su escondite y la observo por las ventanas del avión mientras ella…

"¡Vuela!", Alice estaba en shock, Cassie estaba volando desde cuando podía hacer eso y porque no se lo había dicho, y aún más importante ¿podía ella hacer lo mismo? Salto fuera del avión con todas sus cosas, tratando de seguir a Cassie sin perderla de vista; miro a su alrededor, la gente de este lugar usaba prendas realmente extrañas y la miraban con asombro, asombroso lo único que necesitaba era más gente que la viera diferente pero al pasar frente a una ventana observo su reflejo y se dio cuenta que en realidad si estaba diferente. No había nadie alrededor con sandalias de cuerdas, una falda metálica y unas hombreras doradas, tal vez necesitaba usar las prendas de ese lugar para pasar inadvertida.

Miro a su alrededor y vio un pequeño edificio con… ¿eran estatuas vestidas?... "Este lugar es realmente raro" se dijo mientras corría hacia ese edificio. Al entrar el sonido de una campanilla la altero, mientras una chica se acercaba.

"¿Qué haces?", le dijo en un tono un poco alterado, "Debemos evacuar la ciudad estamos siendo atacados"

"Necesito prendas de este lugar", respondió Alice, "lo que uso parece llamar la atención". La chica la miro por un segundo estaba de acuerdo, estaba a punto de responder cuando un sonido algo molesto hizo temblar las ventanas del lugar.

"Es la alarma de emergencia", se quedó mirando a Alice por un momento, "toma lo que quieras" y salió corriendo. "De acuerdo", dijo Alice, más para sí misma ya que la chica se encontraba ya lejos; vio cientos de prendas y no supo en realidad que tomar, no tenía mucho tiempo debía darse prisa, así que tomo lo que la estatua; que resulto romperse fácilmente, tenía puesto: unos pantaloncillos cortos, un pequeño gorro, un suéter y unas botas que fueron algo difíciles de colocarse, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que se veía completamente ridícula. Pero al salir a la calle nadie se le quedo mirando, por lo que supuso que ya habían visto a alguien vestido de esa forma antes.

Observaba la gente de las calles cuando escucho un estruendo enorme que le detuvo el corazón, una enorme bola de fuego se alzaba a unos pocos metros de ese lugar; cualquier persona se habría alejado de ahí pero Alice no era como los demás, sabía muy bien que Cassie debía estar en ese lugar tratando de ayudar a las personas junto con el equipo del que tanto le había hablado.

Con la gente corriendo en sentido contrario Alice tardo un poco en llegar al lugar de donde había salido la gran explosión y era peor de lo que imaginaba, había escombros por todos lados y la gran mayoría de ellos estaban en llamas, en lo alto Alice pudo observar a Cassie junto con otra chica que tenía… "Piel verde", murmuro para sí misma, "realmente este lugar es más extraño que todos sobre los que he leído". Abajo había más personas un chico con espadas hechas de agua o algo por el estilo, otro con una gran "S" roja dibujada en su pecho y una chica rubia con un traje naranja que según Alice dedujo trataba de parecerse a un tigre o algo por el estilo. Sus adversarios no eran menos extraños un gorila enorme, una mujer vestida con plantas y….

El cuerpo de Alice se paralizo por completo, su mente estaba vacía a excepción del rostro del hombre que estaba viendo, era aterrador en su traje purpura y su enorme sonrisa. Su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal… Era imposible como podía el estar aquí… Como podía ser real.


	5. El hombre con la enorme sonrisa

**(Isla Themyscira 8 años atrás)**

Alice despertó agitada y aterrorizada justo como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, su cara estaba llena de sudor y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, comenzó a gritar y llorar hasta que Artemis apareció. Miro a la niña sentada en su cama con una mirada de terror la tomo entre sus brazos y trato de consolarla.

"Ahí estaba de nuevo", dijo Alice entre sollozos, "con una ropa de color purpura, rostro pálido y una enorme sonrisa. Trate de correr pero no podía me sentía mucho más pequeña y encerrada en algún extraño lugar, él quería llevarme lejos"

"No es real", le respondió Artemis, "es solo una pesadilla, él no puede hacerte daño"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Parece tan real"

"Sé que es así, pero no te preocupes Alice. Mañana comenzaras a entrenar junto con las otras y te harás fuerte, ya no deberás temerle nunca más a nada… Serás una amazona"

Artemis tenía razón después de esa noche la pesadilla no era tan frecuente y cada vez Alice le tenía menos miedo, hasta que desapareció por completo; y la pesadilla del hombre con una gran sonrisa se convirtió solo en un feo recuerdo. Hasta ahora.

**(Ciudad Gótica)**

Ahí estaba de pie a solo unos metros lejos de Alice, el hombre de purpura con la enorme sonrisa. Por un momento Alice se alejó de la realidad hasta que un golpe la despertó, el chico con la "S" en el pecho la había salvado, un pedazo de concreto lanzado por el enorme gorila había hecho un enorme agujero justo donde Alice había estado.

"Gracias", murmuro con su corazón aun agitado.

"Sal de aquí", le dijo el chico mientras daba un enorme salto y aterrizaba justo en la cabeza del gorila. Siguió observando a ese hombre extraño, ¿Cómo podía ser real? Era solo una pesadilla de una niña asustada, pero ahí estaba tan real como el suelo que Alice pisaba. La mujer con plantas lanzo pequeñas bolitas verdes y una pared de humo cubrió al trio, cuando se disipo ya habían escapado.

Alice retrocedió y se escondió en un callejón no podía dejar que Cassie la viera o la enviaría de vuelta a la isla, aunque no tendría ningún sentido porque seguramente la desterrarían en el momento en que pusiera un pie en ella. Siguió oculta hasta que dejo de oír las voces de esos chicos, luego comenzó a caminar por las calles aunque algunas partes de ellas aún estaban en llamas, su mente divagaba tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido… ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué se le había aparecido en sus pesadillas? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con su madre o su padre? Eso no tenía sentido su madre era una amazona desterrada porque tendría algo que ver con ese sujeto extraño que incendiaba lugares y peleaba contra buenas personas como lo era Cassie. O tal vez si tendría algo que ver.

Cassie había mentido cuando dijo que no conocía a ninguna amazona de este lugar y estaba peleando contra un sujeto que Alice había visto en sus pesadillas, ¿Qué tal si su madre había hecho lo mismo? Se había enfrentado a ese sujeto cuando Alice estaba con ella por eso se había aparecido en sus pesadillas, era una idea completamente loca pero tenía sentido… bueno un poco de sentido.


	6. Extraños encuentros

Durante la hora que Alice camino alrededor de la ciudad, su cabeza había estado analizando lo poco que sabia y lo había tratado de convertir en un plan que tenía pocas probabilidades de funcionar, había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de encontrar a su madre era averiguar quién era el hombre de ropas moradas y descubrir a quien se había enfrentado en los últimos años de ahí encontraría a la amazona desterrada. Averiguar quién era no fue tan difícil como creyó, solamente le dio la descripción a uno de los hombres que estaban fuera de la recién destruida estación de policía y este le dio su nombre.

"¿El Guasón?", dijo con un tono un poco burlón, realmente esperaba un nombre un poco más aterrador.

"Realmente nunca has escuchado de él", le respondió el oficial. "Lleva atacando la ciudad desde mucho antes que tu nacieras de eso estoy seguro"

"¿Cómo sabe eso?", respondió un tanto alterada.

"Es solo un decir… ¿Cómo te llamas?", Alice dudo en responder. "Soy el Comisionado James Gordon, soy un policía no tienes nada que temer"

"Sé que no tengo nada que temer", a excepción del Guasón se dijo para sí misma, "me llamo Alice, llegue a la ciudad esta mañana… Estoy buscando a mis padres", se arrepintió de decir lo último este hombre seguramente le haría más preguntas, como le explicaría que era una amazona, seguramente la vería de la misma forma que la vieron las personas esa mañana y seguramente sería difícil de explicar que su madre era una amazona desterrada a la que nunca había visto en su vida y ni idea quien era su padre. "Debo irme"

"Espera…", Alice dudo por un momento y luego comenzó a correr. Que tonta, no debió haber dicho nada, el hombre la perseguía muy de cerca para su gusto. Acelero el paso; corría en la playa de la isla casi todas las mañanas dejar atrás a alguien no era problema. Después de un rato ya no estaba detrás de ella bajo un poco el paso y miro atrás para asegurarse cuando se golpeó contra algo y cayo sentada en la acera.

"¿Estas bien?", escucho una voz algo grave y levanto la mirada para poder observar quien le hablaba. Era un hombre de traje negro, realmente alto, le extendió una mano Alice la tomo para poder levantarse y lo observo de abajo hacia arriba se detuvo en su rostro le parecía tan familiar, estaba segura que lo había visto antes, lo miro a los ojos fijamente y sintió un pequeño escalofrió.

"Lo lamento", dijo mientras soltaba su mano.

"No hay problema. ¿Creo que no respondiste mi pregunta?", respondió con su voz grave.

"Si, estoy bien", le dijo mientras continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos eran muy familiares.

"¿Estas perdida? ¿Cómo…" antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta un hombre corriendo en su dirección lo distrajo.

"Estoy algo viejo para perseguir niños", dijo mientras llegaba a donde Alice se encontraba. "Sr. Wayne"

"Comisionado Gordon", le respondió el hombre alto. "Supongo que la buscaba a ella", puso su mano en el hombro de Alice y por alguna razón eso no la molesto en absoluto.

"Si, después de desastres como estos los niños siempre se pierden. La llevare a la estación", observo por un momento a la niña y al hombre a su lado, por alguna razón tenían algo de semejanza especialmente los ojos, exactamente el mismo tono. Tomo a Alice del brazo y la alejo del Sr. Wayne. Ella sintió algo de tristeza al alejarse de él, era completamente extraño había conocido al hombre hace apenas unos minutos.

"Si escuche sobre ello. Espero que nadie resultara herido y espero que encuentre a la familia de la niña", le estaba comenzando a molestar que la llamaran niña. El hombre se despidió y se subió a un auto negro. Alice sintió la necesidad de levantar la mano y despedirse pero se contuvo.

"Bien, pequeña corredora", le dijo el Comisionado, "hora de algunas respuestas". Mientras se alejaba Alice no pudo evitar mirar atrás varias veces solo para observar la parte trasera del auto del hombre alto o Sr. Wayne como lo habían llamado.

La parte trasera de la estación de policía no estaba tan destruida como el frente de ella, aún quedaban algunas oficinas de pie y sin ningún daño. Alice estaba sentada en una de ellas junto con un par de niños que seguramente se habían perdido en el desastre de la mañana. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que le preguntarían y ciertamente no sabía que responder; desde que llego había estado buscando una salida pero el lugar estaba abarrotado de policías por lo que salir corriendo no sería una opción, saltar por una ventana sería posible pero seguramente la atraparían en la caída. Continuaba buscando opciones cuando el Comisionado la llamo, se sentó al lado de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar respuestas a las preguntas que le harían.

"Bueno, Alice… ¿Por qué no me dices la razón por la que corriste?", la miraba fijamente y Alice no podía pensar en una buena respuesta. Tal vez porque no la tenía, solamente había corrido porque no quería tener que contarle su vida a un extraño especialmente a un extraño que no le creería. "Dijiste que estabas buscando a tus padres", Alice continuo en silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió que él podría ayudarle con la otra parte de su plan; le había dicho que el Guasón había atacado desde hace muchos años y seguramente el conocía a todas las personas que habían luchado en contra de él.

"Este hombre… el Guasón", dijo mirándolo fijamente. "Además de las personas de hoy… ¿Quién se le enfrenta cuando ataca?"

Gordon la observo, había esquivado sus preguntas y había ido directo al grano con lo que quería, era bastante astuta. "Batman", respondió al fin y a juzgar por el rostro de Alice esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, así que continúo. "Pero cuando ataca de la forma en que lo hizo hoy la Liga de la Justicia interviene"

"¿Liga de la Justicia?"

"Los superhéroes que nos protegen de las amenazas a gran escala… Detuvieron una invasión alienígena hace un par de meses", Alice estaba más confundida que nunca y no entienda casi ninguna palabra de lo que el Comisionado le decía. "¿Nunca habías escuchado algo sobre ella? ¿De dónde vienes?"

"De un lugar lejos de aquí", respondió. "Esta Liga de la Justicia, ¿Existe… hay… alguno de sus miembros es de un lugar diferente… no conocido?"

Gordon soltó una pequeña risa, "bueno… solo el noventa por ciento de sus miembros… tendrás que ser más específica"

"Una amazona", respondió Alice sin dudar por un segundo. El Comisionado se asombró luego miro a su alrededor y le respondió al fin.

"Wonder Woman o Mujer Maravilla como quieras llamarla. No es secreto para muchas personas que es una… bueno… guerrera amazona"

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vive aquí?"

"Hace muchos años, desde antes que se formara la Liga de la Justicia".

Era ella, tenía que ser ella y si no era así, seguramente conocía a otras amazonas que vivían en este lugar debía encontrarla. "Debo irme", se levantó del escritorio y trato de irse pero él la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

"Eso no funcionara de nuevo, la única razón por la que respondí tus preguntas es para que tu respondas las mías", la obligo a sentarse de nuevo. "¿Ahora dime nombre completo y edad?"

"Tengo catorce y me llamo Alice… eso ya se lo dije"

"Quiero decir tu apellido", la cara de Alice mostro confusión de nuevo y el Comisionado comenzaba a mostrar el mismo sentimiento. "¿Quién eres?"

Alice sonrió por un momento, "De todas las preguntas esa es de verdad la única que no sé exactamente cómo responder"


	7. Al caer la noche

Converso con el Comisionado hasta que el reloj marco las cinco y se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde que había salido de la isla, Gordon pareció notarlo así que pidió a uno de los oficiales que consiguiera algo para Alice. "Incluso la comida de este lugar es extraña", pensó Alice cuando le dieron un trozo de pan con tomate y algo de carne, el oficial la llamo "pizza" y aunque fuera difícil de explicar sabia bastante bien.

Se sentó en una pequeña banca fuera de la oficina, esperando que el Comisionado terminara de resolver unos asuntos y decidiera que hacer con ella; eso la tenía bastante nerviosa, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y encontrar a esta Mujer Maravilla. Observo las diferentes salidas aun habían demasiados oficiales, necesitaba buscar una distracción y esta vez no podría golpear una estatua…

"Aunque si una de las ventanas", busco algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte pero pequeño para lanzar contra una de las pocas ventanas que aún quedaban en pie. Encontró un pedazo de escombro y se aseguró que nadie la observara mientras levantaba su mano y lo arrojaba, el estruendo fue lo suficientemente grande para asustar a la mayoría y distraerlos de la puerta; justo en ese momento Alice tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo rápidamente. Corrió por un par de calles más hasta que se aseguró que nadie la siguiera.

Estaba cansada y necesitaba un lugar seguro para poder dormir un poco; recordó el parque donde Cassie había dejado su avión, este tenía suficiente espacio para poder improvisar un pequeño campamento. Después de un par de desvíos y entradas a calles sin salida logro encontrar el lugar, se subió a un árbol e improviso una pequeña cama; por suerte las amazonas le habían enseñado como sobrevivir en lugares extraños y este era bastante extraño. Al pensar en las amazonas sintió algo de nostalgia, se preguntó si en este momento la estaban buscando, si también la extrañaban o si se alegrarían de que no estuviera; también pensó en si la Mujer Maravilla tendría las respuestas a lo que estaba buscando o si solo le daría más pistas, realmente no le importaba solo necesitaba encontrarla.

Su mente vago por muchas ideas pero por alguna razón seguía pensando en el hombre alto de traje, había sentido escalofríos al mirarlo a los ojos y su cara era tan familiar, aun no podía explicar la tristeza que había sentido al dejarlo era como si se estuviera alejando de algo muy importante, deseo haber podido tener un poco más de tiempo con él aunque sea solo unos minutos para poder comprender lo que sentía. El sueño comenzó a adueñarse de ella y lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormir fue en el rostro del hombre alto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida pero al despertar la noche había caído y se sintió un poco perdida, había tenido un sueño extraño y lo único que podía recordar era el rostro de ese hombre, el Sr. Wayne, pero no estaba solo había una mujer a su lado, era hermosa y alta su rostro también era familiar; pero al igual que con el hombre no podía explicar porque.

Al bajar del árbol la ciudad parecía más oscura, el aire era frio y tenso como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo malo. Se alejó del parque y espero no encontrarse con otro policía, no deseaba regresar a la comisaria; el lugar parecía bastante desolado los suficiente como para que algo malo sucedería, con lo que había visto esta mañana no se sorprendería al encontrar…

Un sonido se escuchó por toda la calle. "Ladrones", dijo Alice, corrió hacia el molesto sonido y observo como tres hombres rompían las ventanas de un edificio mientras sacaban bolsas del lugar. Sintió que era su responsabilidad hacer algo, además eran solo tres contra una amazona… bueno amazona en entrenamiento; si el Comisionado tenía razón la Mujer Maravilla se había enfrentado a problemas mucho más grandes y era también una amazona. Se armó de valor y corrió hacia ellos.

Sin que la vieran dio un brinco y golpeo a uno de ellos por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente, los otros dos se quedaron atónitos observándola; por un momento dudaron en atacar después de todo Alice lucia como una niña pero al observar a su compañero caído decidieron hacerlo. Alice esquivo al primero lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo en la acera, mientras el segundo trataba de sostenerla, logro tomar el brazo de Alice con fuerza pero esta le lanzo una patada justo en su pecho que lo dejo sin aire en el piso, el primero trato de reincorporarse pero Alice lo golpeo en la cabeza y cayo de nuevo, estaba segura de su derrota cuando sintió un doloroso golpe en su espalda. El primero que había noqueado estaba despierto y se había desquitado golpeándola con fuerza y dejándola tirada en el suelo, la estaba apuntando con algo un objeto pequeño pero a juzgar por la mirada furiosa del hombre parecía ser un objeto poderoso.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?", dijo el hombre, "una niñita jugando a ser una superheroina… creo que debiste haberte quedado con las muñecas". Levanto el objeto justo al rostro de Alice cuando una sombra se apareció en el medio; no estaba segura que era pero en menos de unos segundos derribo al hombre y lo ato junto a los otros dos que aún estaban tirados en la acera. Alice lo observo mejor cuando coloco frente a ella, sin duda era un hombre bastante alto con un traje extraño y por alguna razón llevaba un murciélago en su pecho; había detenido a los hombres sin problemas por lo que seguramente se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores… entonces Alice supo de quien se trataba.

"¿Eres Batman?", la observo por unos instantes antes de responder.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?", le dijo fríamente. "Deberías estar en casa, luchar contra ladrones no es algo que haga un civil… mucho menos una niña"

"No soy una niña", respondió Alice levantando la voz. La habían llamado de esa forma todo el día ya no lo soportaba, "no tengo una casa… al menos no en este lugar… vine a buscar algo importante y solo la Liga de la Justicia puede ayudarme… en realidad solo la Mujer Maravilla puede ayudarme"

"¿Qué quieres con ella?"

"La conoces… ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?... de verdad necesito verla"

"¿Qué quieres con ella?", volvió a decir Batman con un tono más severo.

"Creo… No lo sé…", Alice comenzó a dudar, la última vez que había hablado sobre encontrar a sus padres había terminado en la comisaria respondiendo preguntas. No sabía si podía confiar en este hombre, pero debía hacerlo si quería seguir adelante. "Creo firmemente que ella puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre"

Batman retrocedió unos pasos, algo lo había impactado y Alice no pudo comprender qué; solo esperaba que él pudiera ayudarla.


	8. Confrontación

_(Atalaya 5 años atrás)_

Batman siempre se quedaba de guardia cuando los demás se iban a dormir, la soledad muchas veces le ayudaba a pensar y recordar. Siempre pensaba en ella, todos los días, no podía evitarlo y no quería hacerlo; pensar en su pequeño rostro era lo único que muchas veces le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Se había arrepentido de su decisión muchas veces, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndose de que era lo mejor que podía hacer aunque significara perderla.

Las puertas se abrieron a su espalda, sabía perfectamente quien era.

"Alguna vez duermes", dijo con un tono suave. Tomo una silla y la acerco a él, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bruce, siempre se sentía mejor cuando ella estaba cerca. Se había enamorado de diferentes mujeres, pero a ella…. a ella la amaba incondicionalmente, era su mejor amiga, su compañera… la madre de su hija. Cuando recordó esto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Diana supo lo que eso significaba, "Yo también pienso en ella todo el tiempo… nunca debimos dejarla ir"

"Si debíamos… era lo mejor para ella aunque no lo mejor para nosotros", la vio por unos momentos era hermosa, se preguntó si talvez Alice tendría algún parecido con ella.

"Sigo pensando en ella como si fuera una bebé", dijo sonriendo, "y ahora tiene nueve años… casi diez". La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, "¿La volveremos a ver algún día?"

"No lo sé", le respondió seriamente; aunque algo dentro suyo le dijo que si… la volvería a ver algún día.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", le pregunto a la niña después de unos minutos de silencio. Ella dudo por unos segundos, como si decirlo ocasionara problemas.

"Alice", respondió suavemente. Su corazón se detuvo, era imposible se había convencido de que así era. Esa tarde cuando esa pequeña había aparecido de pronto sintió un escalofrió al mirarla a los ojos, los había reconocido… eran idénticos a los suyos, el mismo tono, la misma forma y esa mirada dura; de inmediato se convenció de que era solo una casualidad y la dejo ir con el Comisionado. Y esta noche al observarla enfrentarse a esos bandidos sin problema, la manera de pelear y la postura eran similares a las de Diana; no había duda era ella, Themyscira y las amazonas no fue suficiente para detenerla. Pero… como sabía que Diana tenía algo que ver con ella, era imposible que la madre de Diana le dijera la verdad, ella había jurado no hacerlo con tal de mantener a Alice a salvo. Sin embargo, era su hija después de todo, tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad por su cuenta.

"¿Me llevaras con ella?", dijo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "De verdad necesito encontrarla, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir".

"Ven conmigo", le dijo de forma severa. Ella lo siguió sin poner resistencia, no podía llevarla con él y no podía llevarla con la Mujer Maravilla, no debía saber quién eran ellos realmente. Así que la llevo al único lugar donde estaría segura por ahora.

"De ninguna manera", exclamo Alice al llegar a la estación de policía, "tuve que romper cosas para salir de este lugar… no entrare ahora voluntariamente… llévame con la Mujer Maravilla ahora"

"Acaso crees que hare lo que digas", respondió severamente, "solo eres una niña y ellos pueden ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre. Esta ciudad es peligrosa"

"Ellos no pueden ayudarme ya lo intente", respondió Alice tratando de permanecer fuerte, "Solo te estoy pidiendo una cosa"

Bruce sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, no quería dejarla en ese lugar pero si la llevaba con él sería peligroso. "Confía en mi", le dijo inclinándose para quedar a su altura, "sé que no tienes razones para hacerlo pero confía… pasa la noche en este lugar y mañana todo estará mejor"

Alice bajo la cabeza y le dio la espalda, se dirigió a la estación y no miro atrás ni una sola vez.

Diana pasaba muchas de sus noches en su apartamento de Ciudad Gótica, generalmente no recibía visitas por lo que se alarmo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrirla Bruce entro rápidamente, su cara estaba pálida y su respiración agitada.

"Por los dioses Bruce, ¿Qué está sucediendo?", le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

"Ella esta aquí", dijo de forma alterada, el rostro de Diana mostro confusión por unos segundos, "nuestra hija", dijo para aclararlo todo.

"De que estas hablando… eso no es posible… ella está en Themyscira con mi madre"

"Eso pensaba yo hasta que la vi hoy en Ciudad Gótica", Diana estaba sin habla, "era ella Diana no tengo ninguna duda"

"¿Dónde está ahora?", dijo al fin. Si esto era cierto necesitaba verla no podía perder ni un solo momento, ya se había perdido suficiente de su vida.


	9. Diana

Alice despertó en una de las bancas de la comisaria, los oficiales habían buscado por todos los registros algún dato sobre ella, pero no ayuda mucho el no tener un segundo nombre o apellido así que se rindieron cerca del amanecer. Aun se sentía algo alterada por la noche anterior, se había enfrentado a los ladrones sin problemas y luego ese hombre apareció, no quiso responder sus preguntas ni ayudarle pero aun así le pidió que confiara en él, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sin embargo Alice confió en él sin dudar, aun se preguntaba porque.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó y le ofreció comida, la cual acepto con gusto; la comida de este lugar sabía bastante bien aunque era diferente a la de Themyscira, cada vez que pensaba en la isla sentía un ligero golpe en su pecho, estaba comenzando a extrañarla después de todo era el único hogar que había conocido y si no lograba encontrar lo que estaba buscando no podría regresar sin tener consecuencias, graves consecuencias.

El timbre del escritorio de recepción sonó tan fuerte que la saco de sus ideas a pesar de que estaba a unos metros de distancia, al fijar la mirada en él una alta mujer estaba a su lado. Vestía un traje azul y unas gafas, era bastante hermosa.

"Estación de Policía, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?", dijo la recepcionista con un tono agudo y molesto.

"Busco a una chica que desapareció de una casa de acogida ayer por la mañana", respondió la alta mujer. "Escuche que la policía mantuvo varios jóvenes en su custodia después del incidente"

"Si así es", dijo la recepcionista, "Localizamos a muchos de los padres y los niños regresaron a sus hogares ¿Cuál es el nombre y edad de la chica?"

"Tiene catorce años y se llama Alice", su corazón se detuvo al escuchar su nombre; acaso Batman había enviado a alguien, no eso era imposible seguramente ya se había olvidado de ella; entonces quien era esta mujer y porque la estaba buscando.

"¿Alice que?", exclamo la recepcionista algo molesta.

"Soy yo", dijo Alice acercándose a la alta mujer. Esta la observo por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, la miro de arriba abajo por lo menos diez veces y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras los ojos se le ponían llorosos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la recepcionista la interrumpió diciéndole que debía llenar varios papeles antes de llevarse a la niña.

Alice pensó que la estación de policía pondría más resistencia al darle una menor a un completo desconocido, pero luego de un par de formularios la dejaron ir sin ningún problema. Había subido al auto de la mujer sin dudar y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo un poco, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la estación a pesar de que Alice llevaba mirándola todo el camino.

"Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras… Mi rostro seguirá siendo el mismo". Volvió su mirada al frente rápidamente y se sintió un poco avergonzada, quería preguntarle porque su rostro le parecía tan familiar, porque la había sacado de ese lugar, acaso Batman la había llamado; tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza que no lograba formular una pregunta. "Mi nombre es Diana, vivo cerca de aquí te llevare a mi apartamento"

"¿Porque?", fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Porque necesitas comida y un baño y descansar", le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

"No… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?... Ni siquiera me conoces… Yo no te conozco"

"Desearía que eso no fuera así", el tono de Diana era triste y su mirada melancólica, Alice quiso seguir hablando pero al observarla decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas así; de todos modos no podía ser una mala persona si la había sacado de la estación y hasta este momento no había tratado de atacarla, por lo que decidió ir a su apartamento comida y un baño sonaban bien y tal vez podría dormir en algo que no fuera un árbol o una banca.

* * *

Después de una comida y una ducha (en un lugar bastante extraño que de acuerdo con Diana era una bañera), había estado dormida al menos dos horas. Tuvo sueños extraños, personas borrosas que la miraban desde arriba, no podía reconocer sus rostros pero sabía que no era solo un simple sueño; estaba tratando de recordar aunque no sabía muy bien qué. Trataba de sentarse en la cama cuando escucho unas voces que venían desde la otra habitación.

"¿Cómo que no sabes cómo llego aquí?", exclamo Diana realmente enojada.

"No lo sé. Estoy segura que no vino conmigo", dijo la otra voz que se escuchaba lejana aunque algo familiar.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?"

"Puedo llevarla de vuelta a Themyscira", dijo la voz de la cual Alice estaba segura: era Cassie. Diana la conocía, no solamente la conocía le estaba gritando como la Reina solía gritarle a ella.

"Deja que yo me encargue de eso… Tu regresa a tu entrenamiento". Todo quedo en silencio después de eso, la voz de Cassie no se escuchó más y los pasos de Diana hacían un suave eco por el pasillo. Alice fingió estar dormida cuando esta asomo su cabeza en la habitación, aun no estaba lista para hablar con ella necesitaba procesar la información.

Cassie había mentido cuando dijo que no conocía ninguna amazona en este lugar, el Comisionado el había dicho que la Mujer Maravilla…

"Mujer Maravilla… Wonder Woman", susurro Alice, luego recordó como habían llamado a Cassie, "Wonder Girl". Después de eso todo fue muy claro, Cassie trabajaba bajo el nombre de Wonder Girl, trabajaba para Wonder Woman y la Liga de la Justicia por eso había tenido que encargarse del ataque a la policía. Diana le había dicho a Cassie que regresara a su entrenamiento, como si fuera su superior como si ella fuera…

"La Mujer Maravilla", dijo agitadamente. Si la Mujer Maravilla estaba en la otra habitación las respuestas a todas sus preguntas estaban ahí también, Diana sabía quién era su madre o quizás… recordó la manera en que la miro en la estación de policía… "_Desearía que eso no fuera así"_ es lo que había dicho cuando Alice le aseguro que no se conocían. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Diana entro con un vaso lleno agua.

"¿Eres mi madre?", exclamo Alice mirándola fijamente. El vaso se quebró en el piso mientras las manos de Diana temblaban.


	10. Todo lo que siempre quise

Diana solo la miraba fijamente, lo había hecho durante los últimos minutos. Alice había hecho la pregunta sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente fue instinto, todo calzaba perfectamente, ella tenía que ser su madre.

"Estas hablando con Cassie", dijo Alice, "ella es Wonder Girl y tú eres Wonder Woman… según el comisionado eres la única amazona en la Liga de la Justicia y por lo que se la única en este lugar… Así que pregunto otra vez… Y por favor no me mientas ¿eres mi…"

"Si lo soy", dijo Diana rápidamente. El corazón de Alice se detuvo por completo y sentía un agujero en el estómago, había abandonado el único hogar que conocía, se había escondido en un avión con un destino incierto, había visto una explosión de cerca, peleado con ladrones, todo para encontrar a sus padres. Y ahora tenía a su madre al frente, era todo lo que siempre quiso hermosa, fuerte, una heroína… sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y a pesar de que trato de contenerse salto de la cama y abrazo a Diana con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Recostó su cabeza en su pecho y sintió como los brazos de Diana la tomaban fuertemente, lo había logrado encontró a su madre; en ese momento nada podía robarle su felicidad porque arriesgo todo lo que conocía pero encontró lo que había buscado toda una vida.

"Mi niña… Has crecido tanto y eres tan hermosa", era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que no le molesto que la llamaran niña. "¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?"

Poco a poco Alice le relato su historia, desde la cueva de Menalippe hasta la noche anterior cuando se había encontrado con Batman; Diana escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía y la observaba con cuidado buscando similitudes entre ellas, su rostro era hermoso y definitivamente tenía su nariz pero sus ojos; ese azul tan profundo, eran los ojos de Bruce de eso no tenía duda. Se preguntó si Bruce ya lo había notado, seguramente por eso la reconoció.

"Por favor, no culpes a Cassie. Ella no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba en el avión"

"No la culpare lo prometo", afirmo Diana para tranquilizarla.

"¿Por qué hablabas con ella a escondidas?", pregunto Alice. Tenía esa pequeña duda, porque Diana no quería que se enterara de su conversación, acaso no quería que supiera que ella era su madre. No eso era ridículo. Pero cuando Diana no respondió su pregunta, exclamo, "¿Acaso no querías que supiera quien eras?"

Diana bajo la mirada lo cual solo confirmo las dudas de Alice. "Es complicado", dijo al fin.

"Complicado", dijo Alice con un tono elevado. "No querer conocer a tu hija es complicado"

"No voy a aceptar que me grites", dijo Diana enfadada. "Esto vas más allá de lo que yo quiera… No lo entiendes… Te envié con mi madre a Themyscira, porque era la única manera de protegerte"

"¿Con tu madre?... Espera un momento la Reina es tu madre", Diana asintió lentamente. No podía creerlo, ella lo sabía todo, la Reina le había mentido toda su vida todas las veces que Alice le preguntaba por sus padres solo decía mentiras. "Ella me mintió… Todas me mintieron"

"Te mintieron porque yo les pedí que lo hicieran. Este lugar no era seguro para alguien como tú por lo que debí de enviarte lejos, estaba segura de que si no sabías quienes eran tus padres te adaptarías a la vida de una amazona y nunca los buscarías. Aparentemente me equivoque y el no saber quiénes eran fue un impulso para ir en busca de ellos"

Alice no sabía que decir, estaba triste y enojada; pero el enojo estaba dominándola más. ¿Porque tenía que esconderla? ¿Acaso no podía visitarla de vez en cuando?, no sabía que pensar, así que expreso como se sentía verdaderamente, "Me abandonaste".

Esas palabras lastimaron a Diana de una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginado. "Eso no es cierto"

"Si lo es. Me dejaste en un lugar extraño, prohibiéndole a todos los demás decirme la verdad y solo esperaste que todo se solucionara de alguna forma", Alice no quería lastimarla pero no podía evitar decir la forma en que se había sentido desde que tenía memoria. "Nunca logre encajar en ese lugar, porque simplemente no pertenecía; yo pertenecía aquí contigo eso es lo único que siempre quise. Pero tú lo arruinaste"

Salto del sofá hacia la puerta, ignorando todo lo que Diana decía a su espalda. Corrió escaleras abajo y se alejó lo más que pudo de la mujer que debió ser su madre; no quería lastimarla de verdad que no, pero había admitido haberla dejado en ese lugar sin nadie quien la quisiera realmente, estaba molesta por eso y quizá nunca iba poder olvidarlo, pero quería empezar de nuevo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Desacelero el paso, segura de que Diana la estaba siguiendo desde su salida dramática.

"Se que me estas siguiendo", dijo mirando fijamente al frente.

"Lo se. No podía dejarte correr sola por una ciudad a la que no conoces, terminarías en la cárcel de nuevo"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alice, "lo lamento" dijo suavemente.

"No, no lo lamentas", exclamo Diana de una manera tierna. "Realmente me merecía todo lo que dijiste, debí manejar las cosas de forma diferente. Pero todo sucedió muy rápido y tome la única salida que me garantizaría que estarías segura"

"¿Qué sucedió?", pregunto Alice.

"Eso ya no importa ahora", dijo Diana dulcemente. "Ahora solo importa el mañana".

Alice abrazo a su madre, realmente se sentía bien. Confiaba en ella, aunque deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, ¿Qué había sucedido para que decidiera enviarla lejos? Y tal vez la pregunta más importante: ¿Quién era su padre?


	11. Tercer encuentro

Después del pequeño altercado el resto del día fue exactamente como Alice lo había imaginado, Diana le relato todas sus aventuras tanto en Themyscira (aun no podía creer que la Reina fuera su abuela) como las que había tenido con la Liga de la Justicia; aunque se las arregló para evadir el tema de porque la había enviado lejos y quien era su padre.

Hablaron hasta casi la media noche, cuando Diana noto la hora le recomendó que fuera a dormir, había sido una noche larga y un día bastante cansado; Alice estaba realmente cansado por lo que no puso objeción a la idea. Se recostó en la cama satisfecha de todo lo que descubrió a lo largo de un solo día; pensó en Themyscira y aunque sentía un poco de nostalgia no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado. Estaba vagando en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Diana al otro lado de la habitación.

"Iré enseguida. No te preocupes ella estará bien"

Cuando Diana hecho un vistazo a la habitación Alice fingió estar dormida y espero hasta que esta se fuera, al escuchar la puerta principal se levantó y se vistió rápidamente con la esperanza de seguirle el paso a Diana. La menciono en la conversación, y según lo que Alice podía deducir muy pocas personas sabían de su existencia, por lo que las probabilidades de que estuviera hablando con su padre eran bastante altas.

Le tomo un par de minutos localizar a Diana, no fue hasta que miro al cielo que logro verla, ¿Qué acaso todas las amazonas podían volar menos ella? Eso tenía que ser una broma cruel de los dioses. Por suerte volaba bajo entonces no había forma de perderla de vista. Diana se dirigía a un edificio en llamas, al parecer los ataques eran bastante comunes en esta ciudad.

La policía estaba en ese lugar y otros hombres con trajes amarillos y rojos; realmente debía pedirle a su madre una guía que explicara todas las cosas extrañas de este lugar, todos ellos estaban tratando de sacar a las personas fuera del edificio pero había demasiado fuego como para poder pasar por el sin ser lastimado. A pesar de eso Diana se dirigió al edificio sin dudarlo; Alice la observaba mientras se escondía entre la multitud, sacaba a las personas bastante rápido pero eran demasiadas las atrapadas en el lugar, de repente un hombre vestido completamente de negro dentro por una de las ventanas y comenzó a ayudar a Diana a poner a todos a salvo.

"La Mujer Maravilla y Batman están salvándolos", grito un hombre detrás de Alice.

"¡Vamos no se rindan! ¡Son asombrosos!", exclamo una chica.

De verdad que eran asombrosos, el fuego cubría todas las salidas del edificio y aun así ninguno de ellos dudaba al entrar a él. Eran realmente valiente, su madre era valiente, Alice se sintió orgullosa y deseaba gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era su madre, pero no era una muy buena idea, seguramente nadie le creería. Cuando todo el mundo estaba a salvo, Alice observo como Diana se dirigía a un callejón detrás del edificio, la perdió de vista unos momentos pero luego la vio hablando con Batman.

"¿Estas segura que ella está bien?", dijo Batman en un tono severo.

"Si, lo está. Hable con ella toda la tarde, está realmente emocionada y es algo hiperactiva", dijo Diana con una sonrisa, "Pero eso era de esperarse"

"Debemos mantenerla oculta y estar alerta"

"No te preocupes, será difícil pero creo que puedo enviarla de vuelta a Themyscira"

De vuelta a Themyscira, de ninguna manera iría de vuelta a ese lugar. Alice estaba molesta, no quería regresar quería estar aquí con su madre y encontrar a su padre, Diana siguió hablando y Alice no pudo contenerse.

"¿Quieres enviarme de vuelta a Themyscira?", les grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Diana la miro sorprendida, Batman no tanto sabía que ella estaba ahí pero no dijo nada esperando que Diana no lo notara, necesitaba verla aunque fuera solo unos momentos.

"No lo entiendes…" comenzó a explicar Diana.

"Entiendo que quieres deshacerte de mí", grito Alice.

"Quiero mantenerte segura"

"Enviándome a un lugar donde no encajo y en el que probablemente seré castigada por escapar", dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que Diana pudiera responderle algo, Batman se acercó a Alice.

"Tienes razón", le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. "Enviarte de vuelta no es una buena opción ahora que conoces este lugar. Debes quedarte aquí"

Alice estaba segura que conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer, pero de todos modos su curiosidad pudo más.

"¿Tu eres mi padre? ¿No es así?"

Batman se quitó su máscara dejando que Alice viera el rostro del hombre que había conocido el día anterior; ahora entendía los escalofríos, había conocido a su padre y ni siquiera lo sabía. Lo miro a los ojos y reconoció los ojos que tantas veces había observado frente a un espejo, no pudo evitar sonreír.


	12. La Baticueva

Aún estaba tratando de entender el porqué del "Bat" antes de todas las cosas que tenía su padre: Baticinturon, Batimovil (el cual era realmente impresionante) y ahora la Baticueva. Una enorme caverna llena de cosas que Alice nunca había visto en la vida; realmente necesitaba una explicación de todas las cosas extrañas que había visto desde que llego, pero a pesar de todas esas cosas lo único que podía observar era a su padre. El hombre era realmente alto y musculoso, incluso intimidaba un poco, pero cada vez que lo veía a los ojos era como verse a sí misma, realmente adoraba eso.

"Él es Alfred", le dijo señalándole al señor que los recibió mientras se bajaban del Batimovil. "Él es un gran amigo y te ayudara en todo lo que pidas"

"Es un placer verla de nuevo Señorita Alice", los rostros de Bruce y Alice mostraron un poco de confusión, estaba segura que nadie había dicho su nombre.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", dijo Bruce al fin.

"Lo supe desde que la vimos ayer, Señor"

"Eso es realmente impresionante", dijo Alice. De verdad lo era, la había reconocido a pesar de que no la había visto en años. Alfred mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

"Asumo que esperamos a la Srta. Prince, en ese caso iré a preparar la cena". Mientras Alfred subía las escaleras, Alice giro y observo detenidamente todo hasta que vio el rostro de su padre; lo cual le produjo una curiosidad enorme.

"¿Cuál es tu primer nombre?", le pregunto al fin. Bruce se mostró un poco confundido. "Ayer el Comisionado te llamo Sr. Wayne, supongo que ese es tu apellido. Y estoy segura de que no te llamas Batman"

"Es Bruce", le dijo mientras sonreía. "Bruce Wayne, dirijo las empresas Wayne"

"¿Y por las noches eres Batman?", dijo Alice, "Es algo así como una doble vida"

"Es para protegernos", respondió Diana mientras entraba volando; realmente debía pedirle que le enseñara a volar seria asombroso. "Las cosas que hacemos con la Liga de la Justicia nos genera enemigos, por eso debemos mantener nuestras vidas privadas ocultas"

"Si tienen esta doble vida ¿Por qué me enviaron lejos?". Bruce y Diana se miraron por unos segundos tratando de pensar que responder.

"Realmente quieres saberlo todo ¿no es así?", le pregunto Bruce.

"Si, todo. Solamente quiero entenderlo todo". Bruce le acerco una silla y Alice se sentó esperando que esto aclarara todas las dudas que tenía.

"Mientras que estaba embarazada Diana paso todo el tiempo en Themyscira", empezó Bruce. "El plan era dejarte en la isla y visitarte para poder mantenerte protegida"

"Pero cuando estabas cerca de nacer", continuo Diana. "Cambie de opinión; estaba convencida de que necesitabas a tu padre y si crecías en la isla nunca podrías conocerlo, así que naciste aquí"

"Estuviste con nosotros por más de un año", siguió Bruce. "Aprendiste a caminar en esta casa y celebramos tu primer cumpleaños. Pero una noche te dejamos en el apartamento de Diana, con una niñera igual que habíamos hecho muchas veces antes; sin embargo uno de los enemigos de la liga… uno de mis enemigos… había seguido a la Mujer Maravilla hasta ese lugar y solo espero la oportunidad para atacar. Le prendió llamas al edificio y se quedó observando mientras este se consumía, llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarte y a la mayoría de las personas. Pero supimos que este lugar, nuestra vida era demasiado peligrosa para poder tenerte en ella"

"No podía soportar la idea de que pudieras morir… Así que enviarte con mi madre era la única manera de saber que estarías segura y protegida. Si pensabas que no existíamos, estábamos seguros que nunca vendrías a buscarnos por eso les pedí que mantuvieran el secreto"

Alice los miro fijamente por unos segundos, noto que su cabello y su cuerpo eran similares a su madre pero que su rostro tenía más facciones de su padre, estaba un poco abrumada. Ahora lograba comprender todo se sintió mal por acusar a su madre de haberla abandonado cuando hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerla con ella. El silencio se prolongó mucho, pero no estaba segura que decir.

"No te abandonamos", dijo Diana como si estuviera leyendo su mente, "solo te protegíamos"

"Lo sé", dijo Alice. "Es solo que es demasiado, he pasado toda mi vida pensando que mis padres estaban muertos o me habían abandonado, y lo único que siempre quise fue conocerlos y ahora los tengo enfrente y…", su visión se tornó borrosa y lo último que vio fue a sus padres tratando de sostenerla.


	13. Visitas

El último par de días había dormido en los lugares más extraños: un avión, un árbol, una banca en la estación de policía, por lo que dormir en una enorme cama fue más reconfortante que de costumbre. La habitación era enorme, casi cinco veces más que su habitación en Themyscira, tenía una enorme ventana con vista al mar.

"Seria asombroso vivir aquí" se dijo, "Claro… si mis padres no me envían lejos antes" pensó. Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza, necesitaba convencerlos de que podía sobrevivir en ese lugar; sabía que sus padres temían que la asesinaran pero ya no era una niñita pequeña, defenderse no era un problema para ella podría enfrentar lo que fuera.

Lamentablemente esta idea no duro mucho en su cabeza cuando escucho la voz que provenía del pasillo, una voz que la hizo sentir como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo. Se levantó rápido de la cama solo para darse cuenta que llevaba la ropa con la que solía dormir siempre; un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con encajes, la había empacado en caso de emergencia, seguramente Diana la vio y decidió ponérsela. Alice se preguntó si usaba una igual cuando ella era una niña, quería encontrar todas las cosas que tuvieran en común.

Abrió la puerta y siguió la aterradora voz, bajo la escalera y se dirigió a una gran puerta cerrada de dónde provenía la conversación. Coloco su cabeza cerca para escuchar mejor.

"Tienen idea de lo que sentido este último par de días". Aún tenía la esperanza de que estuviera equivocada, pero no fue así la voz de la Reina Amazona resonó por toda la casa, el estómago de Alice se encogió más de lo normal. "Explore toda la isla dos veces para tratar de encontrarla ¿Y no pudiste ni enviar un mensaje de que estaba contigo?"

"La encontré ayer madre", replico Diana. "Discúlpame por no avisarte pero conocer a la hija que no veo desde hace más de una década era más importante que enviarte un mensaje"

Alice sintió terror por un segundo, no había escuchado a nadie nunca hablarle a la reina de esa manera, pero supuso que la familia era la excepción.

"Espiar por la puerta no es conducta de una señorita", Alice dio un grito al escuchar la voz de Alfred, solo esperaba que no la…. Muy tarde.

"¿Alice?", dijo Bruce mientras abría la gran puerta. Alice sonrió nerviosamente a lo que su padre le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creo que deberías estar aquí con nosotros"

Si hablar con sus padres las había hecho desmayarse y dormir por casi medio día, hablar con ellos y su abuela, la súper intimidante Reina Amazona la haría dormir hasta la próxima semana.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?", grito su abuela.

"Mi Rei…", comenzó Alice pero recordó que ya no estaban en Themyscira, aquí no podía castigarla, podía asustarla por completo, pero al menos el castigo estaba fuera de la discusión. "¿O debería llamarte abuela?"

La mirada de Hipólita la hizo arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir pero un vistazo rápido a sus padres le dio el ánimo para seguir. "Como es posible que nunca me dijeras eso… Pase todo el tiempo en la isla creyendo que no tenía familia y estaba sola… Cuando realmente mi abuela estuvo ahí siempre"

"No me disculpare por eso. Era una manera de protegerte, si las demás hubieran sabido que eras mi nieta te tratarían diferente y nunca hubieras logrado convertirte en una verdadera amazona"

"¿Estas bromeando?" fue lo único que Alice pudo decir.

"¿Qué?", por la mirada de la reina supo que no era así.

"Siempre me trataron diferente porque sabían que no pertenecía a ese lugar, el hecho de que fuera tu nieta no hubiera cambiado nada, solamente como me sentía. Pero debí haberlas escuchado porque tenían razón no pertenezco completamente a Themyscira, solo una parte de mi lo hace y la otra esta en este lugar", respiro unos segundos antes de continuar: "Soy mitad amazona y mitad mortal, si me quedo con mis padres podre estar completa porque ellos representan lo que soy. Pero si me voy contigo… siempre habrá algo que me haga falta y nunca podre ser feliz"

Los tres la miraron por unos segundos y por primera vez desde siempre Alice se sintió confiada y segura de sí misma; todo lo que había dicho era verdad y era lo que quería.

"Alice…"

"Lo siento, mi Reina. Pero esa es mi decisión final nada me hará cambiar de opinión"

Hipólita parecía realmente decepcionada ¿O era tristeza lo que mostraba? Era difícil leer su rostro, pero el de sus padres irradiaba alegría, tomo eso como un si con respecto a lo de quedarse en ese lugar.

"Bueno", dijo la reina al fin. "Si esa es tu decisión la respeto. Pero ten en cuenta, mi querida Alice, que debido a que abandonaste sin permiso Themyscira no podrás regresar a ella sin mi consentimiento"

Si le decía eso Alice estaba segura que significaba que no le daría su consentimiento ni aunque se arrodillara y rogara por él, pero eso solamente le dio otra razón para mantenerse firme con respecto a su decisión.

"Lo sé. Y gracias. Pero no creo que regrese a Themyscira en un buen tiempo", respondió Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Hipólita la miro una última vez y le beso su frente mientras salía de la habitación, era la única vez que la había visto mostrar cariño por alguien.

"Te acompaño a la salida", dijo Diana. Alice observo como las dos mujeres se alejaban y noto la similitud en su figura, forma de andar y por primera vez noto lo mucho que su rostro se asemejaba al de la reina, eso la hizo sentirse un poco mal.

"Por un momento pensé que organizarían un duelo de espada para ver con quien te quedarías", dijo Bruce cuando ambas estaban lejos. Alice soltó una carcajada.

"Esa mujer me aterra"

Su padre se agacho y se acercó a su oído: "A mí también"

Ambos se miraron y rieron por unos segundos. "Ven", le dijo, "hay alguien que quiero que conozcas"

* * *

Era una casa enorme y por supuesto que debía tener una sala de entrenamiento, Alice la encontró familiar a la sala de entrenamiento de las amazonas excepto por el chico que estaba golpeando un enorme saco.

"¿Tim?", llamo Bruce. El chico se acercó a ellos, era un poco más alto que Alice algo delgado pero a la vez musculoso, la miro de arriba abajo lo que la hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

"Soy Tim Drake ¿Tú debes ser Alice?", su sonrisa borro por completo la incomodidad.

"Si, lo soy. ¿Cómo es que sabes de mí?"

"Cassie me conto algunas historias y Bruce me hablo de ti anoche"

"¿Conoces a Cassie?", dijo Alice rápidamente. El chico se sonrojo un poco cuando le dijo que sí. "Eso es asombroso"

"¿Te unirás al equipo entonces?", la mirada de Bruce se tornó severa y la sonrisa de Tim desapareció por completo.

"¿Cuál equipo?", dijo Alice con una curiosidad enorme.


	14. El Equipo

El equipo. Después de que Tim lo mencionara no fue fácil olvidarlo. Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que abandonara Themyscira y a pesar de que logro encontrar a sus padres más rápido de lo que pensaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos solo se reducía a un par de cenas y un tour por la mansión; de la cual no había puesto un pie afuera desde que llego. Su único consuelo era Tim. Realmente le agradaba y entrenar con él le alegraba el día, aprendió nuevos movimientos y le enseño a él como defenderse al estilo amazona.

Fue en esos entrenamientos en los que le rogaba que le contara sobre el equipo. Pero hasta ahora solo consiguió que afirmara que eran las personas que estaban en la estación de policía el día que llego a la ciudad.

"¿Entonces trabajan para la Liga de la Justicia?", pregunto Alice una mañana mientras Tim le enseñaba como enfrentarse a oponentes más grandes que ella. Pero él no respondió nada. "¿Trabajan por su cuenta enfrentando a los mismos villanos que la Liga de la Justicia?", tampoco respondió nada. "¿La Liga de la Justicia en realidad es un cartel de la mafia y ustedes hacen su trabajo sucio?"

Tim se paralizo por un segundo. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Vi una de esas películas ayer en la noche", dijo Alice sonriendo. "¿Acaso no son reales?"

"No, no lo son… Bueno algunas son basadas en hechos reales… Pero eso no importa, de verdad necesitas un tour por la ciudad y aprender todo lo nuevo"

"Eso es verdad", dijo mirándolo fijamente. "Tal vez deberías llevarme ¿No lo crees? Y así podría conocer al equipo"

"No. Le prometí a Bruce que no hablaríamos de eso", se acercó a sus cosas y empezó a guardarlas para poder irse antes de decir algo que lo metiera en problemas.

"Le prometiste que no hablarías de ello… no le prometiste que no me llevarías a conocerlos… así que puedo ir sin que rompas tu promesa"

"¿En serio?", exclamo Tim mirándola fijamente. "Ahora entiendo porque pasabas castigada todo el tiempo en la isla, tienes un extraña manera de ver las promesas y las reglas"

"Lo sé. Pero esa extraña manera de verlo es lo que me trajo aquí. Por favor no tenemos que mencionar quien soy, solo diremos que Batman está entrenando a alguien nuevo; tu dijiste que no eras el primero"

"No lo haré", Tim tomo sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir del lugar.

"Me culpare por todo", dijo Alice esperando que se detuviera.

"¿Que?"

"Todo lo que pueda salir mal y todos los problemas que puedas tener… Asumiré la culpa de todo y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada". Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, Alice supo que había ganado la discusión. "¿Hecho?"

Tim continúo mirándola por unos segundos más. ¿Qué podría salir mal? La llevaría al Salón de la Justicia, conocería un par de miembros, se aburriría rápidamente y volverían antes del anochecer. Era simple o al menos eso esperaba.

"Hecho", dijo finalmente con un sentimiento de duda.

* * *

Para ser un grupo de superhéroes tener un Salón en medio de la ciudad donde todos podían entrar sin problemas no es algo muy inteligente, pensó Alice mientras seguía a Tim hacia el enorme edificio blanco.

"¿Así que aquí es donde se reúne tu equipo?", le pregunto a Tim antes de entrar. "No es un lugar muy secreto ¿Verdad?"

"No, no lo es", le respondió con una sonrisa. "De hecho, fue destruido hace como un año y la Liga tuvo que reconstruirlo. Pero pensamos que es mejor que las personas sepan donde se encuentra la Liga en caso de emergencias"

Alice supo que Tim estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejo pasar. Había logrado convencerlo de que la trajera no quería arruinarlo acusándolo de mentiroso. Caminaron por enormes pasillos blancos en cuyas paredes colgaban fotografías de todos los miembros de la Liga, eran más de los que Alice se imaginaba ahora comprendía como lograban mantener las cosas bajo control. Tim la llevo hacia una gran puerta pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, fueron las enormes estatuas doradas que se imponían sobre ella.

Alice había visto muchas estatuas en Themyscira pero estas parecían más reales, más vivas como si pudieras confiar en que esas personas te protegerían de todo. Tal vez ese era su objetivo o tal vez le parecían más reales porque dos de ellas eran sus padres.

"Son los miembros fundadores de la Liga", le explico Tim cuando vio el asombro que ella sentía por las figuras.

"Parece un Partenón de dioses", le respondió Alice aun emocionada por la vista. Tim asintió, "Tal vez será mejor que no sepan quién soy realmente"

"De acuerdo". Tomo su mano y abrió la puerta que estaba debajo de las estatuas, la habitación era del mismo tono blanco que el resto del edificio solo que tenía enormes pantallas y computadoras iguales a las que estaban en la baticueva. Estaba admirando todo cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí", dijo Cassie sujetándola aún más fuerte.

"Yo tampoco… Podrías por favor…. No puedo respirar"

"Lo siento", le dijo soltándola.

"Cassie, nadie puede saber que estoy en este lugar y lo más importante nadie debe saber quién soy"

"Lo sé. Tim me conto todo antes de traerte", dijo ruborizándose un poco.

"¿En serio?", dijo Alice sorprendida. Luego lo comprendió, Tim se había ruborizado de la misma forma cuando ella menciono a Cassie. No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que le diría la reina a Cassie en un momento como ese.

"¿Tú debes ser Alice?", dijo un chico moreno y alto. "Es grandioso conocerte, me alegra que Batman reclutara a alguien más… lo necesitamos después de que Nightwing… " Su sonrisa se oscureció un poco y no continuo, Alice supuso que había perdido a alguien importante. "Déjame presentare a los demás"

Según Aqualad; ese era el nombre del chico moreno, el equipo tenía muchos miembros más pero varios de ellos estaban en misiones, incluida Bárbara a quien Alice solo había visto un par de veces en la mansión. Así que ese día solo logro conocer a la Tigresa; la chica rubia que estaba el dia del ataque a la estación, Superboy; quien la salvo de ser aplastada aunque él no lo recordaba, seguramente salvo a muchas personas ese dia. Miss Martian; Alice trato de ser amable con ella pero esta le dio una mirada fría por lo que trato de mantener distancia y por ultimo Chico Flash o Bart; como preferían que lo llamaran, el cual era realmente impulsivo y le hizo al menos veinte preguntas en solo cinco segundos por lo que Alice solo pudo responderle un par de ellas.

"Así que ustedes son un equipo de apoyo para la Liga", pregunto Alice después de conocerlos a todos.

"Correcto", dijo Bart mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en la habitación. "¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?"

"Catorce. Pero en realidad se mantiene en un perfil bajo para no ser objetivos para los grandes enemigos de la Liga"

"Otra vez correcto", respondió Bart. "Y tu entrenas para ser la nueva ayudante de Batman ¿no es así?"

"Algo por el estilo", exclamó Alice tratando de evadir la pregunta. Cada vez que mencionaban a Batman, Alice trataba de esquivar el tema y Miss Martian la veía de manera extraña por eso. Esa chica verde de verdad le estaba causando escalofríos.

Todos estaban conversando cuando una alarma en una de las computadoras empezó a sonar y puso a todos en alerta. Aqualad se dirigió corriendo hacia la pantalla.

"Ultra Humanidad y el Guasón están atacando los Laboratorios STAR", les grito. Esto fue como una señal secreta del equipo porque todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia un extraño tubo que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

"Esperen", dijo Cassie a los otros. "No podemos dejar a Alice sola en este lugar"

"Si podemos", dijo Miss Martian mientras se acercaba al tubo. Una extraña voz menciono su nombre y luego se desvaneció.

"¿Qué fue eso?", grito Alice.

"Te los explicare todo solo quédate en este lugar", le dijo Tim tratando de calmarla.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", dijo Alice. "Iré contigo"

"No puedes"

"Claro que puedo"

"No, no puedes", dijo Tim. "No estas registrada en los Tubos Zeta por lo que no podrás llegar"

Esas palabras la dejaron aún más confundida de lo que estaba, cuando iba a decir algo para poder comprender. Bart la interrumpió.

"Yo la llevo", dijo Bart sosteniéndola de la espalda y las piernas. Alice no tuvo tiempo de quejarse y lo único que pudo escuchar antes de salir a toda velocidad del salón, fue un enorme grito de "_BART ¡NOOO!_" exclamado seguramente por todas las personas que quedaban en la habitación.


	15. Terror y Fracaso

Viajar a toda velocidad en los brazos de un chico no es tan genial como suena o al menos eso pensó Alice cuando Bart la bajo al frente de un edificio enorme con las letras _S.T.A.R _escritas al frente, apenas si se podía sostener de pie y todo alrededor le daba vueltas estaba segura que nunca podría volver a la normalidad.

"Lo lamento. Debí decirte que cerraras los ojos" exclamo Bart tratando de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. "Es mejor si lo cierras"

Se apoyó en Bart por un momento para lograr equilibrarse, después de unos segundos su vista se aclaró y pudo observar el edificio con mayor claridad y noto la columna de humo que salía de la parte trasera. "Estoy bien. Solo avísame la próxima vez", dijo al fin.

"Así que quieres que haya una próxima vez", Alice no estaba segura del porque pero ese comentario la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

"Creo que deberíamos ir donde están los demás", dijo para distraer a Bart. "Los demás deben necesitar ayuda"

Bart se ofreció a llevarla de nuevo pero prefirió caminar hasta el lugar. Cuando llego lo que encontró era mucho peor que lo que había visto en la estación de policía, el lugar estaba completamente hecho trizas, las paredes se incendiaban, la personas corrían de un lado a otro golpeándose entre sí y un enorme gorila estaba derribando las únicas columnas que quedaban en pie. Superboy y Cassie trataban de detenerlo mientras Aqualad y Tim ponían a las personas a salvo.

"Chico Flash", grito Aqualad. "Busca a Miss Martian y ayúdala a detener al Guasón".

El Guasón ese nombre de nuevo, cada vez que lo escucha su corazón se encogía de terror pero al mismo tiempo deseaba verlo de frente para comprobar que no era tan aterrador como lo recordaba, así que siguió a Bart dentro del edificio dispuesta a confrontarlo. Gran error.

En el momento en que lograron encontrar a Miss Martian esta trataba de salir de uno de los trucos del Guasón mientras este saboteaba las computadoras del laboratorio. Me moví con sigilo y me coloque detrás de Bart lo que lo hizo saltar de un susto.

"Te dije que te quedaras atrás", dijo en voz muy baja.

"Eso no es cierto", o al menos no lo había escuchado.

"Bueno pero no arruines el factor sorpresa". Mientras decía esto se movió cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba Miss Martian tratando de que nadie más lo viera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió hasta la trampa y la libero. Miss Martian se levantó y lanzo un ataque al enemigo mientras este tenía la vista desviada, pero al parecer ya había previsto que esto pasaría porque se volvió justo antes del ataque y lanzo unas bolas brillantes que explotaron en el aire lanzando a Miss Martian y Bart hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Por un momento Alice pensó que estaban muertos pero ambos se movieron lentamente por lo que solamente estaba heridos, era un alivio pero no duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola frente a frente con el monstruo de sus pesadillas. Muchas veces en la isla le habían dicho que los guerreros no debían sentir miedo y Alice no lo sentía, podía escalar las montañas más altas, lanzarse a los barrancos más hondos y pelear contra amazonas que doblaban su tamaño sin siquiera dudar un poco; pero por alguna razón al estar frente a este hombre todo se cuerpo se paralizaba por completo.

El parecía saberlo porque tomo un objeto redondo de una de las computadoras, y camino directamente hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su horrible rostro. Una sonrisa aterradora, una sonrisa que… había visto antes y no solamente en sus pesadillas, la había visto en otro lugar lo sabía. Pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo porque justo en ese instante lanzo otra de sus bolas brillantes, Alice apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo pero cuando el humo se disipó él había escapado; quería ir detrás de él de verdad quería pero sus pies no respondían estaba completamente aterrada.

"Pero que has hecho", grito una voz detrás suyo. "Lo has dejado escapar y ahora no tenemos nada". Miss Martian se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de su capa a su lado Bart sostenía su cabeza como si le hubieran dado un golpe bastante fuerte.

Antes de poder responder el resto del equipo llego, Cassie ayudo a Bart a levantarse mientras Miss Martian seguía con su mirada fría y llena de furia.

"No ha sido su culpa", exclamo Bart. "No debí traerla, hubieran escapado de todas formas"

"Es cierto no debiste traerla", Tim trato de decir algo pero ella siguió hablando. "Te paralizaste justo cuando más se te necesitaba no puedes hacer eso en este trabajo. No perteneces aquí eres realmente inútil"

Esas palabras, tenía que decir justamente esas palabras; Alice las había escuchado cientos de veces antes de parte de las otras amazonas y cada vez que ellas lo decían ella tenía la forma de probar que se equivocaban, pero en este momento no podía probarlo así que hizo lo que sería su segundo gran error de la noche. Levanto su puño y golpeo a Miss Martian en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera se quedó a observar su reacción solamente le dio la espalda y salió del edificio.

* * *

Alice tomo un tren que la llevara directamente a Ciudad Gótica, no quería estar con nadie. Al bajarse en la estación decidió caminar a casa, la Ciudad estaba alborotada y todos corrían en todas direcciones; al parecer Hiedra Venenosa o la chica con plantas como la conocía Alice estaba atacando el Centro de Investigación.

"¿Qué acaso este lugar no puedo pasar ni un dia sin que nadie lo ataque?", grito Alice pero en el medio del alboroto nadie la escucho. No deseaba ver el ataque, seguramente terminaría paralizándose y de alguna forma arruinaría todo de nuevo. Camino al lado contrario y termino en el parque, el lugar donde había pasado su primera noche. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no podía creerlo, conoció a sus padres, la reina había venido a buscarla, logro estar con un equipo de superhéroes y lo arruino todo. Se sentó en una de las bancas coloco su cabeza en sus manos y soltó un enorme sollozo.

Tal vez Miss Martian tenía razón, tal vez todas las amazonas tenían razón no pertenecía a ningún lugar en realidad y era una inútil. Cuando encontró a sus padres estaba convencida de que podría pertenecer a su vida, podría ser una superheroina y salvar a las personas tal como ellos lo hacían era una amazona después de todo, pero lo que paso hoy la hizo dudar por completo de todos sus ideales. Varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Estas bien?", una voz a su lado la sobresalto. Paso sus manos por su rostro y levanto la mirada, un chico alto de cabello negro la miraba preocupado.

"Si… estoy bien", respondió con una voz suave. "Solo tuve un mal dia"

"Si he tenido muchos de esos", respondió sentándose a su lado. "Soy Dick", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Alice", por alguna razón ese extraño la tranquilizo y sintió la tranquilidad de que podía hablar sin problema. "¿Alguna vez sentiste que naciste para ser algo pero eres realmente malo en ese algo?"

"No", Dick le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero si he fallado en cosas que creía que eran mi especialidad. Pero no podemos pretender ser perfectos todo el tiempo ni tampoco creer que seremos los mejores en el primer intento"

"¿Cómo sabes que es mi primer intento?"

"Tienes como trece…"

"Catorce", corrigió Alice un poco enojada.

"Bueno catorce, eres joven tendrás muchas oportunidades más para hacerlo bien y para fracasar de nuevo", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa si nadie me da la oportunidad otra vez?"

"Tendrás que buscarlas por tu cuenta"

Buscarlas por su cuenta, esa era su especialidad siempre que le decían que no buscaba la manera de lograrlo. Había fallado pero eso no significaba que era un fracaso solo necesitaba más tiempo más entrenamiento. Volvió la mirada al chico a su lado pero el ya caminaba alejándose.

"Oye…", grito Alice.

"Creo que debería ir a casa", le respondió. "Tu padre debe estar preocupado", le guiño un ojo al decir la última frase y continuo alejándose.


	16. Entrenamiento Básico

Aun no estaba segura como ese extraño chico del parque sabía que su padre estaba preocupado; pero no se había equivocado. En el momento en que Alice entro en la mansión Alfred le indico que su padre la estaba esperando en su estudio. El rostro de Bruce era difícil de leer, pero Alice logro comprender una mirada de preocupación mezclada con una cara de enojo; eso le causa escalofríos.

"Lo sien…"

"Tienes idea de lo que has hecho", dijo Bruce realmente molesto. "Obligaste a Tim para que te llevara a un lugar cuando claramente te prohibí hacerlo; te mezclaste con asuntos de la liga sin autorización y por ello el Guasón escapo y el equipo no pudo determinar cuál era su objetivo. ¿Se me olvida algo?"

Alice sabía que debía permanecer callada pero eso no era su fuerte. "Le di un golpe a Miss Martian en el rostro". Si debió permanecer callada el rostro de Bruce mostraba un enojo realmente puro; eso la asusto por completo y decidió mejor no decir nada más que empeorara la situación.

"Tu dijiste que quería vivir en esta casa conmigo. Pero si de verdad deseas estar aquí necesitas aprender a seguir las reglas y a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos". Bruce la miro pensativo por un segundo. "Tu castigo empezara mañana, encuéntrame en el jardín trasero a las 7 a.m. y no llegues tarde"

Alice simplemente asintió y se retiró del lugar, se dirigió a su habitación y prefirió no bajar por el resto del dia; tenía miedo de encontrarse con su padre y que la enviara de vuelta a la isla. En la noche recibió una llamada de su madre, solamente para escuchar los muchos errores que había cometido como si no lo supiera ya; no solamente había fallado había decepcionado a sus padres. Alfred le subió la cena lo cual agradeció pero no tenía mucho apetito.

Despertó alterada en la mañana soñó de nuevo con el Guasón y esta vez era mucho más real, dio vueltas en la cama por unos minutos hasta que recordó que debía encontrarse con su padre. Miro el reloj 6:50 a.m., salto de la cama tan rápido como pudo y se vistió ya estaba suficientemente molesto como para hacerlo enojar más. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y no supo a donde ir, él había dicho el jardín trasero pero no recordaba cuál de las puertas la llevaba a ese lugar; entro en pánico y abrió todas las del pasillo hasta que se encontró con un salón oscuro con una chimenea, por la ventana del otro lado se observaba el jardín por ello entro y decidió buscar una puerta que la llevara a ese lugar. Al atravesar el salón vio dos retratos colgados encima de la chimenea, estos le llamaron la atención y por un momento olvido que iba tarde.

Era un hombre y una mujer no muy jóvenes pero tampoco tan viejos, el hombre tenía un rostro duro e imponente con unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre, idénticos a los suyos. La mujer era realmente hermosa y tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Buscaba algo Srta. Alice", esa voz la hizo saltar. Realmente comenzaba a molestarle que Alfred hiciera eso.

"El… jardín… trasero…" dijo con el corazón agitado.

"Por esa puerta", le respondió señalando una puerta al final del salón.

"Gracias", respondió mientras daba una última mirada a los retratos en la pared.

Bruce se encontraba algo impaciente hasta que vio a la niña aparecer por el otro extremo del lugar.

"Son las…", empezó Bruce.

"Lo se… Lo sé", dijo Alice aun agitada. "Pero este lugar es como un laberinto". Por un momento una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bruce, quería preguntarle por los retratos pero decidió esperar a que estuviera más calmado.

"Tim dijo que estuviste entrenando con el esta semana"

"Si un par de días ¿Por qué?"

"También dijo que no eras muy buena", respondió Bruce con una sonrisa.

"¿Que? Le gane en casi todos los combates y carreras que hicimos… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Espera a que lo vea de nuevo?"

"Ese es tu principal problema", dijo Bruce seriamente. "Actúas y hablas sin pensar, eres impulsiva y eso a veces es una desventaja"

"Bueno ha sido una buena ventaja en la isla, siempre le demostraba a las otras chicas que se equivocaban sobre mi… Aunque ahora que lo veo eso siempre me causo problemas", Alice dijo esto en modo de burla esperando que su padre se riera un poco. El solo le dio la espalda y tomo unas largas barras de madera.

"Las amazonas pelean utilizando su fuerza y eso es bueno para enemigos débiles, pero cuando son más fuertes que tu no funciona"

"¿Qué es más fuerte que una amazona?"

"Tu madre podría responderte eso", dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Entonces vas a enseñarme a enfrentarme a enemigos más fuertes que yo… Pensé que esto era un castigo"

"Espera un par de horas y veras"

Realmente fue un castigo pero no un par de horas después sino como veinte minutos después, Alice pensó que sería fácil enfrentarse a su padre pero estaba equivocada. Aunque era pequeña ella casi igualaba su fuerza pero él era más rápido y más ágil, la derribaba fácilmente y cada vez que lo hacía le daba un nuevo consejo; lo cual comenzaba a molestarle. Cerca del medio dia había caído tantas veces al suelo que su ropa parecía lavado en tierra, estaba cansada ni siquiera el entrenamiento con las amazonas había sido tan duro como este. Bruce iba a atacarla de nuevo así que tomo su consejo y aprovecho su agilidad, se agacho rápidamente y lanzo una patada en su pierna haciéndolo que perdiera su equilibrio y lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo.

"Si… soy asombrosa", grito Alice.

"Finalmente. Pensé que te tomaría todo el dia lograrlo"

"¿Estabas esperando que te derribara?"

"La lección de hoy era que lograras derribar a un oponente más grande y fuerte que tú. Parece que ya lo lograste", le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces no estás enojado y decepcionado?"

"No", sonrió. "Solo un poco molesto porque me desobedecieras, pero no eres la primera que hace eso y se mete en problemas. Mis antiguos…" Bruce se detuvo en seco y cambio de tema. "¿Quieres almorzar?"

Alice asintió y se preguntó que iba decir realmente, pero decidió olvidarlo. Almorzaron en la terraza mientras Alice observara detenidamente a su padre.

"Adelante", dijo Bruce después de un rato.

"¿Que?"

"Sé que deseas preguntarme algo… Así que adelante"

Realmente era tan obvio o el rostro de Alice era muy fácil de descifrar. "Esta mañana cuando buscaba el jardín encontré un salón con los retratos de…"

"Ven conmigo", le dijo su padre mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al salón.

Ahora que estaba junto a él, Alice vio el gran parecido de su padre con el hombre del retrato. Excepto por la sonrisa, esa la tenía similar a la de la mujer.

"Ellos son mis padres", dijo Bruce rompiendo el silencio.

"Ya veo", respondió Alice. "¿Dónde están?", pregunto aunque sentía que sabía la respuesta.

"Fueron asesinados cuando yo era un poco más joven que tu", respondió con una voz seca y melancólica. "Nunca atraparon al asesino, esa fue una de las razones por las que quise convertirme en Batman para lograr justicia en una ciudad que la necesitaba desesperadamente"

Alice no supo que decir, el perder a sus padres había convertido a Bruce en un justiciero enmascarado. Alice no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, se preguntó qué pasaría si no hubiera encontrado a sus padres o si ellos estuvieran muertos. Por suerte no había sucedido, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por Bruce. Ella había encontrado a sus padres, pero él no podía recuperarlos nunca.

"Tomas y Martha", dijo Bruce al mirar el rostro tan pensativo de su hija. "Tu llevas su nombre"

"¿Cómo?", respondió Alice confundida.

"Tu nombre completo es Alice Martha Wayne"

"¿En serio?", sonrió Alice. "Eso me gusta"

Bruce la miro tiernamente y se dio cuenta que ya todo estaba perdonado. Alice desvió su mirada debajo de los retratos y vio una fotografía que le llamo la atención. Era el chico del parque el que la había consolado después de su fracaso.

"¿Quién es el?", le pregunto a su padre.

"Es Dick", respondió. "Fue Robin unos años antes de que Tim llegara"

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Decidió retirarse, solo lo he visto un par de veces desde entonces"

Alice observo la foto por unos segundos y eso basto para que se le ocurriera un plan para reparar el daño que había hecho en el equipo.


	17. El Viejo Aprendiz

Encontrar a una persona en un lugar tan grande como Ciudad Gótica es algo realmente difícil, especialmente encontrar a alguien con entrenamiento ninja como Dick. Después de hablar sobre él toda la tarde con Bruce, Alice comprendió que si quería llegar a ser como sus padres alguien como Dick sería un gran apoyo para lograr su objetivo. Pero primero debía encontrarlo.

Logro que Alfred le dijera donde vivía pero el lugar estaba vacío, después de visitar todos los lugares que según Alfred eran sus favoritos sin ningún éxito, decidió ir al lugar donde lo había encontrado por primera vez. Cerca del anochecer el parque estaba algo vació pero con las ultimas luces del sol, Alice distinguió una silueta a lo lejos. Camino rápido hacia él esperando que no se fuera antes de verla; al llegar se encontró con el chico agradable que había conocido el dia anterior.

"Hola", dijo el suavemente.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Robin?", dijo Alice rápidamente. El rostro de Dick se tornó pálido.

"Creo que deberías haber dicho hola también", dijo mientras daba vuelta para alejarse.

"Espera. Por favor. Quiero que me ayudes, mi padre, Bruce dijo que eras un gran héroe. Quiero ser así y quiero que me ayudes"

"¿Por qué quieres ser así?", pregunto él molesto.

"Porque… " Alice no supo que responder.

"Tal vez se vea genial por fuera y ganas reconocimiento, salvas personas, eres un héroe. Pero también pierdes todos los beneficios de una vida normal, también debes afrontar el hecho de que es un trabajo peligroso y que tarde o temprano perderás a tus seres queridos o ellos te perderán a ti. Tu eres un ejemplo de ello"

"¿Qué?", dijo Alice.

"Tuviste que crecer sin tus padres debido a su estilo de vida. Y aun así quieres ser como ellos y renunciar a algo normal"

Alice reflexiono por un momento. ¿Realmente valía la pena? Ser adorada como una heroína pero poner todos los días tu vida en riesgo y sacrificar todo para que los demás pudieran tenerlo. Recordó su vida en la isla, como había sido excluida y como se había prometido demostrarles que se equivocaban.

"Pero que sucede si ese estilo de vida es algo para lo que naciste", Dick la miro mientras seguía hablando. "Crecí en una isla donde las otras me rechazaban y siempre me decía a mí misma 'No las escuches. Tu eres una heroína'. Tal vez sea una vida dura, pero es la vida para la que nací, siempre lo he sabido por eso nunca me he rendido. Porque se puedo llegar a ser grandiosa y si tengo que sacrificar esas cosas para poder salvar a los demás, entonces no es un sacrificio"

Dick se quedó en silencio tratando de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Lo había olvidado", dijo al fin.

"¿Qué olvidaste?"

"La razón por la que amaba ser un héroe. Tenía nueve cuando Bruce me adopto y siempre supe que había sido el destino y que era la forma para honrar la memoria de familia. Pero después de que mi mejor amigo muriera, me di cuenta que las cosas malas eran más grandes que las buenas y renuncie a todo."

"Tal vez no son más grandes", respondió Alice. "Tal vez son más fáciles de ver y debemos verlas antes de encontrar las buenas"

"Eso es verdad. Eres realmente inteligente"

"Leo mucho", dijo ella. "¿Por qué te sorprende que sea lista?"

"No me sorprende. Es solo por tu edad. Y Tim me dijo que habías arruinado una misión y Miss Martian se molestó en serio"

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es su problema?", exclamo Alice enojada.

"Ella es agradable. Solo que últimamente tienes problemas confiando en la gente. En parte es mi culpa, al guardarle un secreto ella hizo algo terrible que aun lamenta"

"Ya veo. Entonces creo que el golpe no ayudo mucho"

"¿El qué?", pregunto Dick. Pero antes de que Alice pudiera explicarlo unos gritos se escucharon desde el otro lado del parque, segundos después una columna de humo se elevaba.

"En serio", grito Alice. "¿Qué acaso esta ciudad es como un parque de atracciones para los villanos?"

"Vamos", grito Dick mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban en dirección a la columna de humo.

Conforme se acercaban el corazón de Dick dio un vuelco, el lugar de donde venía el humo era el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la entrada a los Tubos Z de Ciudad Gótica. Alice corrió tratando de alcanzar el ritmo de Dick y al llegar al callejo se sorprendió por completo con la escena en ese lugar. El Guasón, Ultra Humanidad y Hiedra estaban listos para ingresar en los tubos Z.

"¿Qué creen que hacen?", grito Dick.

"Solo una pequeña visita", dijo Hiedra.

Pero antes de que Dick pudiera detenerla los tres saltaron dejando detrás una granada. Dick tomo a Alice y se ocultaron lejos mientras escuchaban como la explosión demolía las paredes del callejón.

"¿Adónde llevan esos tubos?", grito Alice. Dick no respondió por unos segundos y luego con la piel pálida y susurrando exclamo:

"La Atalaya… Ha sido invadida"


	18. Caos

Las defensas de la Atalaya habían fallado en el pasado trayendo graves consecuencias para sus miembros, pero en el último año la Liga se había encargado de reforzarlas al máximo para poder evitar más desastres y asegurar a sus miembros. Sin embargo no habían previsto que el ataque pudiera provenir de su principal medio de conexión con la Tierra. Por ello en el momento en que la entrada de los tubos Z se ilumino y las figuras que se formaron no eran otras que las de la Liga de la Injusticia el caos se propagó por los pocos héroes que se encontraban en ella.

-Debemos alertar a Aqualad y los demás- grito Dick, mientras corría junto a Alice por medio de las calles de Ciudad Gótica.

-No. Debemos decirle a Bruce- le respondió Alice.

-Él ya debe saberlo. Ya debe estar en la Atalaya.

-¿Podrías detenerte y decirme que es la Atalaya?

-Ya lo veras- le dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para subirla en la motocicleta. Alice nunca había viajado en una de ellas, pero no le dio le dio importancia ya que su mente trataba de concentrarse en cosas más importantes, no estaba segura que era la Atalaya pero si sabía que la invasión de la Liga de la Injusticia no podía significar otra cosa más que problemas y muy graves.

-Vamos… Vamos- decía Dick mientras se movía a toda velocidad por las calles de Ciudad Gótica y trataba de contactar a Aqualad con su transmisor.

-Soy Aqualad ¿Quién…- se escuchó una voz, Dick se sorprendió de que aun funcionara.

-Aqualad. Soy yo Nightwing.

-¿Nightwing? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Te explicare todo luego. Escúchame la Liga de la Injusticia jaqueo los tubos Z de Ciudad Gótica y se dirigen a la Atalaya; debes llevarte al equipo yo estoy camino a los tubos más cercanos, los veré ahi.

-De acuerdo el Equipo está en camino. Ten cuidado y llega lo más pronto posible.

-Lo hare.

Dick acelero y en menos de veinte minutos llegaron a los tubos Z de la ciudad contigua.

-Espera. No puedo viajar en ellos- dijo Alice, cuando vio que Dick comenzaba a activarlos.

-Si la Liga de la Injusticia los jaqueo significa que no está reconociendo a sus viajeros, simplemente los tele transporta.

-¿A dónde?

-A la Atalaya. Escucha te explicare todo lo que quieras, pero ahora debemos movernos y ayudar al Equipo y a la Liga a detenerlos.

El tubo Z comenzó a iluminarse igual que el rostro de Dick.

-Lista.

-No… Pero creo q no hay tiempo para prepararme cierto.

Dick sonrió y tomo su mano mientras se abría paso hacia la batalla.

* * *

El Equipo logro llegar a la Atalaya a tiempo para unirse a la línea de defensa la cual solo contaba con Batman, la Mujer Maravilla, el Detective Marciano y el Capitán Maravilla; el resto de los miembros se encontraba en misiones que no podían abandonar. Pero estos miembros eran suficientes para poder repeler el ataque.

En el momento en que Dick y Alice llegaron al lugar la situación se encontraba casi controlada, la Mujer Maravilla y el Capitán se enfrentaban a Ultra Humanidad, el Detective Marciano contenía a Wotan y estaba ganando terreno contra el mago. Batman mantenía bajo a control a Hiedra y el Equipo estaba luchando contra el Conde Vértigo y Atomic Skull.

Pero en medio de la lucha Alice noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar, la Liga de la Injusticia estaba siendo controlado mas fácil que de costumbre, era como si sus miembros no se estuvieran defendiendo del todo. Alice observo todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo importantes: ellos solo estaban haciendo tiempo y lo mas importante un miembro les estaba haciendo falta.

-Dick… ¿Dónde está el Guasón?

Dick observo el campo de batalla completamente alarmado. No había rastro de el por ningún lado, y el resto de los miembros simplemente parecía distraer a la Liga. El traje purpura y la sonrisa que tanto le molestaba no se veía por ninguna parte, estaba comenzando a perder la calma pero trato de pensar donde estaba, La Injusticia jaqueo los tubos, se metieron a la guarida de sus mayores enemigos pero eso no les importaba, porque no querían dañarlos a ellos al menos no físicamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo al fin, mientras corría en dirección contraria a la batalla.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Alice mientras corría detrás de él.

-La Liga sabía que no podría vencernos en la Atalaya, la batalla es solo una distracción. Ellos solo querían ingresar al lugar, querían tener acceso al cerebro de la liga por eso van por todos los datos que están en el cuarto de control. Alice… Si pudieron jaquear los tubos Z significa que podrían también hacerlo con el resto de las máquinas de la Atalaya.

-Significa que sabrán absolutamente todo sobre sus miembros- dijo Alice aterrada. No, no podía permitirlo; ella tuvo que crecer sin sus padres porque su secreto se había revelado si el Guasón ponía sus manos en esos datos todas las familias de los miembros estarían en un enorme peligro. Tenían que detenerlo. Ella iba a detenerlo. Se enfrentaría al hombre de la enorme sonrisa.


	19. Enfrentamiento

Corrieron completamente alerta a cualquier indicio del Guasón; Alice estaba aterrada. Desde el primer momento que lo vio en la estación de policía, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuán difícil que sería enfrentarse a él; literalmente era su pesadilla de la infancia. Ese rostro tan cerca tratando de lastimarla y… Se detuvo en seco y observo a Dick alejarse.

Las cosas comenzaron a aclararse en su mente. Sus padres le habían dicho que tenían que enviarla lejos porque un enemigo había tratado de lastimarla y el rostro del Guasón era el único que podía recordar. Él era ese enemigo. Él era la única razón por la que tuvo que crecer sola en aquella isla. Él era la razón por la que se perdió toda una infancia con sus verdaderos padres. De pronto recordó toda su vida en la isla con las Amazonas, su llegada a la ciudad, cuando conoció al equipo, los momentos con su padre y su madre y pudo darse cuenta que ya no sentía miedo por ese hombre con esa horrorosa sonrisa… solo odio. Pero no era un odio cegador, sino un odio mezclado con el deseo de verlo encerrado y enviado lejos para ser castigado.

Levanto la vista y comenzó a correr para buscar a Dick, ya no importaba si se encontraba sola con el Guasón, las nuevas fuerzas que habían crecido dentro de ella eran suficientes para enfrentarse completamente sola a la Liga de la Injusticia si era necesario.

A pesar de la adrenalina que sentía no esperaba que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad, pero en el momento en que entro en la sala de control se encontró con un Dick inconsciente y un Guasón con algo metálico en su mano y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora los héroes envían a los niños a hacer su trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Realmente decepcionante.

Alice observo la pieza metálica que sostenía en su mano y supo que eso debía contener toda la información de la Liga. Sintió un gran odio en su interior.

-Realmente crees que solo soy una niña- dijo con una voz lo suficientemente intimidante, pero dudaba que eso funcionara en alguien que llevaba años enfrentándose a seres más poderosos que ella.

El Guasón no respondió, lo cual la molesto aún más, simplemente bajo la mirada y observo detenidamente al tipo en el traje morado. Debía derribarlo y llevarse la pequeña pieza lejos de ahí, él debía tener un punto débil, algo que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos; pero Alice no tenía la suficiente práctica para hacerlo y no contaba con mucho tiempo. Así que decidió ir por lo único que dominaba por completo: la pelea.

Se lanzó de golpe hacia él, y la pieza metálica salió volando de la mano del Guasón. Este se puso a buscarla impaciente, eso solo confirmaba que Alice tenía razón, la pieza contenía todos los datos de la Liga. El Guasón le dio un golpe en el estómago y salió corriendo, Alice lo siguió pero este le lanzo un extraño polvo verde, por suerte pudo esquivarlo y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Esta vez tuvo más suerte, tal vez porque el Guasón estaba distraído o tal vez porque estaba tratando de usar todo lo que había aprendido de su padre; pero el cayo mientras Alice golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza.

El Guasón quedo inconsciente en el piso con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual resultaba muy perturbador; pero no importaba lo había vencido. Corrió para tomar la pieza y luego regreso hacia donde estaba Dick, este se incorporaba lentamente.

-¿Qué… sucedió?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Lo vencí- respondió Alice mientras le mostraba la pequeña pieza de metal y le señalaba donde estaba inconsciente el hombre que antes le había causado pesadillas, pero ahora no era más que un mal recuerdo.


	20. NightShade

Dick y Alice fueron encontrados por los otros, rápidamente explicaron lo sucedido y la Liga agradeció por completo que detuvieran lo que pudo haber sido un gran golpe del que hubiera sido difícil reponerse. Bruce y Diana se llevaron a Alice a otra habitación donde podían hablar en privado.

-Eso fue realmente peligroso- empezó Diana- pero me alegro que lo hicieras. Las vidas de muchos de nuestros compañeros hubieran sido realmente afectadas si el Guasón hubiera logrado su propósito.

-Lo sé- respondió Alice- El saber que otros niños pasaran por lo que yo pase realmente me molesto. Ellos tienen derecho a crecer con sus padres incluso si la vida de estos es peligrosa.

-Alice… - dijo Bruce.

-Está bien. En serio – lo interrumpió Alice- Entiendo lo que tuvieron que hacer y el porqué, realmente me molestaba al principio pero logre comprenderlo; solo me querían proteger y los amo por eso. Pero ahora debo pedirles algo que creo que les molestara, pero es lo correcto… al menos lo es para mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Déjenme unirme al Equipo – ambos se miraron dudando- Sé que les preocupa lo que me pueda pasar, pero realmente es lo que deseo. Entiendo las consecuencias de ser un superhéroe y sé que será dura pero vale la pena.

-Lo pensare. Y hablare con Aqualad – le respondió Bruce.- Pero creo que tienes ciertos problemas que resolver con el equipo.

Alice entendió lo que su padre decía y regreso al lugar donde estaban reunidos todos, busco a Megan con la mirada y la encontró alejada de los otros.

-Hola- le dijo. Megan le devolvió una mirada algo severa- Escucha te debo una gran disculpa, realmente lamento lo que hice y no tiene justificación alguna. Nunca debí golpearte, solamente me molesto que me culparas por el fracaso…. Eso… Bueno… me recordó malos tiempos.

-Lo sé. Y lo lamento también, solo fui dura contigo porque sabía que mentías sobre quien eras; eso me molesto. Antes solía confiar en la gente pero todo ha cambiado, así que cuando un extraño llega mintiendo al equipo.

-Tratas de proteger a tus amigos.

-A mi familia. Sabes… Cassie me conto como llegaste a la ciudad y yo llegue de una manera similar.

-¿En serio?

-Si-dijo Megan sonriendo- Me oculte en la nave de mi tío.

Alice sonrió y continuaron hablando durante largo rato hasta que Dick las interrumpió.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le dijo a Alice.

-Claro- respondió mientras se despedía de Megan. Caminaron al otro lado de la sala.

-Bruce me dijo que deseas unirte al equipo ¿Es verdad?

-Sí y sabes realmente me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

-¿Que?

-Creo que es hora que vuelvas y estoy segura que el equipo lo cree también. Además necesito un mentor- le respondió sonriendo.

(Un mes después)

La secundaria de Ciudad Gótica era realmente impresionante y Alice la adoraba, había conocido mucha gente y tenía varias amigas que realmente le agradaban. Se sentía aceptada, era completamente diferente a su vida en la isla pero lo adoraba.

Después de la escuela solía volver a casa, hacer sus tareas y a veces podía pasar tiempo con sus padres. Pero lo que más adoraba de su dia era entrenar con el equipo. Pasaba las tardes y a veces noches con ellos, cada dia aprendía más con ellos y lo amaba. Dick acepto su oferta y volvió al equipo, él y Aqualad lo lideraban; el trabajo que hacían era excelente y las misiones siempre resultaban exitosas.

Realmente lo había logrado ya no habían arrepentimientos de abandonar la isla, ya no había temor por el hombre de la enorme sonrisa, ya no estaba sola… Ahora tenía una familia, un equipo… Sabía perfectamente quien era Alice… Era la hija de Batman y Wonder Woman… Era una heroína… Era Nightshade.


End file.
